Une flamme vacillante
by fairymangafan
Summary: Et si, pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés? Et si c'est au tour de Lucy de sauver Natsu? Lorsque ce dernier disparaît subitement et qu'ils le retrouve cinq éprouvants mois plus tard, brisé mentalement et physiquement, une nouvelle aventure commence. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire!
1. Prologue

_La douleur le tenait entre ses griffes, jours et nuits, rendant chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde insupportable. _

_Elle le brisait, petit à petit, lentement, étiolant ses principes, ses valeurs, sa force. Le laissant faible et démuni, le corps martyrisait._

_Néanmoins, sa volonté et sa haine n'avait pas flanché. Sa joie de vivre disparaissait peu à peu, mais la rage la remplaçait. Et le résultat était le même. Il voulait ardemment vivre._

_Un homme entra dans la pièce où il se trouvait enchaîné. Il leva aussitôt la tête vers son bourreau, l'assassinant du regard de toute l'arrogance, le mépris et la haine dont il était capable. Cherchant à le faire flancher d'un simple regard. _

_Ce qui ne tarda pas. Bien qu'il n'en laissa rien transparaître, il voyait bien son mal-être. Malaise qui se concrétisa lorsqu'un ordre fusa de son odieuse bouche._

_« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, bâtard ! »_

_L'exclamation ne fit que renforcer sa détermination. Un sourire victorieux plana sur ses lèvres ensanglantées._

_« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me regarder comme çà ! »_

_Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large et franc sourire moqueur, tandis que ses yeux ne lâchait pas sa proie, méprisants._

_Alors l'homme perdit le total contrôle de son corps. Sa rage l'aveugla. Il détestait le regard de sa victime, ce regard moqueur et victorieux, arrogant, méprisant. Mettant son âme à nue, étalant ses innombrables et innommables pêchées au grand jour. Révélant ses secrets, fouillant assidûment le moindre recoin de son esprit, farfouillant dans ses souvenirs. _

_Avec un hurlement de bête traqué, il se saisit d'un petit poignard et planta la lame dans les prunelles du torturé. _

_La douleur se mua en souffrance sans nom. Ses yeux lui faisaient horriblement mal. Son corps s'arqua, un hurlement bestial franchit ses lèvres. Il ferma brusquement ses yeux et les maintint ainsi, même si ses paupières closes d'où s'échappaient des filons de sang qui maculait son visage déjà bien rouge le brûlait. _

_Un nouvel accès de douleur emporta sa conscience au loin, mais il sentait toujours la morsure du fer sur ses prunelles._

_Finalement, il sombra dans l'inconscience, les traits tordus en un rictus douloureux._

_L'homme contempla longuement son œuvre, s'exaltant de chaque soubresaut de sa victime, de chaque hurlement qui s'échappait de sa bouche, de chaque goutte de sang qui ruisselait sur sa figure. Il se sentit enfin libre, et un bien -être intense s'empara de son corps. Faire souffrir les personnes, et surtout les membres de cette guilde lui procurait une joie indicible. _

_Il éclata de rire lorsque son prisonnier s'affala sur ses chaînes, la tête retombant mollement sur son torse._


	2. La disparition

Natsu se redressa tant bien que mal. Le redoutable crochet droit d'Erza l'avait complètement sonné. Et en prime, il avait même eut le droit à une magnifique bosse sur le sommet du crâne.

« Aïeuh ! » Geignit-il, une adorable moue enfantine sur le visage, ce qui arracha un demi

sourire à Lucy.

Mais cette dernière n'était pas encore prête à lui pardonner ses dires du matin.

« Alors Natsu, est-ce que je suis grosse ?

-J'ai pas dit _grosse_, j'ai dit _lourde »_, nuança le concerné innocemment.

Il ne se rendit compte de son erreur qu'à la seconde où il croisa les yeux de Lucy.

Démoniaque.

Une aura digne d'Erza enveloppa la belle. Juste à côté, le regard d'Erza se fit encore plus meurtrier.

« Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, Natsu. On ne traite _jamais_ les filles de grosse, de lourde, et autre. Non, mieux. On ne traite _pas_ les filles ! » Le sermonnèrent la chevalière et la constellationniste.

Et la seconde suivante, deux poings rageurs l'envoyèrent valser hors de la guilde, emportant avec lui les deux portes de la guilde.

_« Effrayante... »_ pensèrent très fort tout les mages présents, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne fut suffisamment suicidaire pour exprimer sa pensée à voix haute.

…...

Non loin de là, à une trentaine de mètres, le dragon slayer de feu venait de terminer son vol plané contre un jeune chêne vigoureux qui se brisa sous l'impact. Le mage se releva, grimaçant. Le choc lui avait momentanément brouillé les sens, mais il savait que ce n'était l'affaire que d'une petite dizaine de minutes.

Après tout, Natsu commençait à avoir l'habitude de valser à tout va. Entre le réveil musclé de Lucy, les colères d'Erza et les disputes avec Grey, il devait atteindre une moyenne de vingt vol par jour.

Deux hommes encapuchonnés surgirent dans son dos, mais il ne les sentit pas arriver. Une main s'abattit brutalement sur sa nuque. L'esprit de Natsu ne tint pas le choc et ce fût le noir complet.

« Eh bien ! C'était pas si difficile de capturer un mage de Fairy Tail, finalement, ricana celui de droite en balançant le mage inconscient sur son dos.

-C'est sûr ! On nous sermonne pendant trois-quart d'heure sur leurs forces et finalement quand on arrive, ils nous en envoient bien gentiment un », se moqua le second d'un voix horripilante.

…...

Dans la guilde, un certain mage aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés était paresseusement assis sur un des tabourets qui couraient le long du bar. Un verre limonade ( avec plus de glaçon que de boisson ) posé devant lui, avait regardé avec nonchalance son rival se faire charcuter par les deux mages, se félicitant intérieurement de ne pas avoir prit par à la dispute en se moquant ouvertement de son adversaire, comme il souhaitait initialement le faire.

Posté à côté de lui, Mirajane soupira.

« Ah la la...Il faut toujours qu'ils cassent tout. Et moi qui pensait que Lucy ne détruirait rien...Je suis sûr que vous l'avait influencé ! »

Grey ne releva pas la remarque. La chaleur étouffante de l'été avait un effet radical sur lui, même si il n'aimait pas le montrer. Il devenait beaucoup, beaucoup plus mou, ne se fâchant réellement qu'en présence de Natsu, qui lui était encore plus bagarreur qu'à l'accoutumé, ragaillardi par la chaleur quelle qu'elle soit.

Une fois Erza retournait à son fraisier, l'ambiance se détendit rapidement et à nouveau tables, chaises, chopes encore pleines, couverts, et autres objets non-identifiés volèrent allègrement dans la guilde. Des rires, des chants, des cris, des disputes, des moqueries, des combats, « UN HOMME » hurlé de temps à autre, la véritable ambiance festive de Fairy Tail reprit ses droits.

Lucy s'approcha de Grey et s'assit à côté de lui, sur « sa » place, le tabouret où elle se posait tout le temps. Elle jeta un coup d'œil las au mage de glace.

« Grey, tes vêtements...

-Oups ! »

Une seconde suffit au mage pour se rhabiller. La constellationniste s'était toujours demandée si Grey n'utilisait pas une magie de rééquipement comme Erza pour pouvoir faire réapparaître ses vêtements ainsi.

Mirajane interrompit sa reflexion en posant un grand verre de jus d'orange glacé à la blonde qui la remercia chaleureusement de son attention.

« Alors, que c'est-il passé pour que tu te fâches contre Natsu ? Questionna la barman, un sourire malicieux plaquée sur les lèvres.

-Je l'ai _encore _retrouvé dans mon lit ce matin, du coup il a _encore _embrassé le mur. Mais cette fois-ci il a osé me dire : « Lucy, t'es lourde ! ». Et ça, c'est impardonnable ! »

Un sourire sadique étira lentement les lèvres de la mage des clés.

« J'ai simplement rapporté les faits à Erza, ce matin. La suite vous la connaissez, non ? »

Grey frissonna. Son ami était diabolique. Mirajane resta de marbre. Et pour cause...

« Il était dans ton lit ce matin ? C'est l'amour, j'en suis sûr ! s'extasia Mira, ayant arrêté d'écouté après la première phrase.

-Ça y est, on a perdu Mirajane », se blasèrent Grey et Lucy en chœur.

Ils se regardèrent, étonnés d'avoir pensé la même chose au même moment, avant de s'esclaffer bruyamment.

La chevalière en tenue légère, à savoir un haut de maillot de bain noire tout simple et d'un shorty blanc, s'approcha des deux compères. Elle les toisa un instant avant de leur tendre une mission.

« On pourrait faire cette mission, elle est bien payée et en plus dans une région un peu moins chaude que Magnolia.

-Ouais, super idée. En plus tu es en retard sur ton loyer, non, Lucy ?

-C'est vrai, mon loyer ! s'affola cette dernière. Vite, il faut qu'on se dépêche ! Je vais me faire étriper par la propriétaire ! Erza, c'est où la mission ?

-Euh..Crocus, la capitale.

-Chouette ! Je sais qu'il y a un train qui part pour cette ville dans deux heures ! Ça me laisse largement le temps de faire mes bagages ! S'enthousiasma la mage avec son sourire éclatant.

-Attends, d'abord faut qu'on retrouve Natsu pour le prévenir, tu ne crois pas ? La ralentit la chevalière, pragmatique.

-Ah, non mais quel idiot ! Il est passé où d'ailleurs ? Demanda la constellationniste.

-Tiens ? Le micro-onde n'est pas encore revenu ? S'étonna Grey. Je suis sûr qu'il est encore dans les pommes. Allons le secouer ! »

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles qu'ils franchirent le seuil sans porte de la guilde à la recherche du dragon slayer.

Une fois dehors, ils se séparèrent et chacun se vit assigné une zone de recherche par Titania.

Lucy se retrouva à devoir refaire tout le chemin vers Magnoria, pour ensuite revenir à la guilde qu'elle l'ait trouvé ou non.

« _Non mais quel plaie ce type...Disparaître le jour où je dois payer mon loyer ! Il va le regretter si on rate le train ! » _fulmina la belle mage blonde.

Se faisant, elle ne remarqua pas le tronc d'un chêne qui barrait la route.

Et se prit les pieds dedans...

-Aieuh !

Elle se retourna pour assassiner du regard la source de son malheur. Un arbre brisé par un choc violent, au vu des marques laissées sur le pauvre végétal.

Son cerveau mit quelques secondes à analyser les informations que sa vue lui transmettait. Un arbre pulvérisé. Un choc violent. Natsu ?

« _Et ce que par hasard..._ » pensa la blonde. Mais oui ! Aucun doute ne fût possible lorsque son regard croisa le chemin d'une..._chose_ blanche, sale et en écaille.

L'écharpe de Natsu.

Si elle était ici, çà signifiait que son propriétaire n'était pas loin. Ragaillardie par sa découverte, la constellationniste mit sa haine pour le tronc d'arbre de côté, ramassa le vêtement d'Igneel et se mit à chercher le mage de feu tout en hurlant son nom.

Avant de se souvenir qu'elle et ses amis possédaient des cartes de communication de Cana. Lucy appela donc ses camarades pour leurs signaler la découverte de l'objet.

…...

Grey était partit avec Happy du côté de la forêt. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la clairière où le mage de feu aimait se défouler après une défaite. D'ailleurs, les arbres autour de lui commençaient à manquer ou avait pris une couleur noir cendré, ce qui signifiait qu'il approchait du but.

L'exhibitionniste soupira. Heureusement qu'Erza, ni même d'ailleurs personne d'autre que Natsu, lui, Happy et avant Lisanna ne venaient ici. Parce que le dragon slayer aurai eu droit à une belle punition...Le mage aux cheveux corbeau sourit à cette pensée. Peut-être qu'il tortura un peu son rival avec ça, pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps...

Happy interrompit ses pensées sadiques en lui indiquant qu'il prenait le chemin de leur mage de glace acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête , tandis qu'il continuait sa route.

Le petit chat ailé bifurqua à gauche rapidement. Il arriva en un temps record chez lui. Un coup d'œil par la porte ouverte ( ils ne fermaient jamais, mais leur maison était dans un tel état que personne ne se serait risqué à la cambrioler. ) lui apprit que son ami n'était pas passé par là. L'animal soupira. De toute manière, il y avait plus de chance de retrouver le mage de feu chez Lucy qu'ici...

De son côté, Grey arriva enfin dans la clairière.

Rien.

Pas le moindre bruit, aucun animal, pas d'oiseaux chantant dans les branches cramées.

Rien d'autre que le silence.

Oppressant.

L'absence du dragon slayer qui venait animer l'endroit rendait l'air irrespirable, l'ambiance lourde.

Le mage de glace jeta un dernier regard à l'endroit désert avant de faire demi-tour. Soudain, sa carte oubliée que Cana lui avait un jour donné tressauta dans sa poche. Il sortit l'objet et un hologramme de la constellationniste blonde se forma.

En quelques mots la situation fût expliqué et Happy sur les talons ( qui l'avait entre-temps rejoint ), il fila vers le chêne brisé, en caleçon.

Cet imbécile de lance-flamme allait lui payer ces dix minutes de recherches. Il s'en assurerait.

Sans se douter de la tournure que prendrait les événements...

…...

Erza, fidèle à elle-même, fouilla de fond en comble la large zone qu'elle s'était incombée. Les rochers furent soulevés, l'herbe piétinée, chaque buisson rasé,...Un vrai carnage.

Malgré le fait que la guerrière ne pardonne jamais à quiconque ose détruire quelque chose, les dégâts qu'elle causait étaient énormes.

Mais de la part d'une membre de Fairy Tail, la guilde qui se prend pour une entreprise de démolition, ces actes n'ont rien de surprenant.

Finalement après dix minutes de recherches infructueuses qui grignotèrent sa patience, la carte de Cana, qu'elle gardait précieusement dans son soutien-gorge, vibra. Quelques minutes plus tard, la belle Reine des fées prit le chemin de la constellationniste.

Pour l'attente et le fraisier qu'elle n'avait pas pu déguster, Natsu allait souffrir. Un sourire sadique s'inscrit sur ces lèvres. Elle venait de trouver la punition parfaite pour lui...

…...

Lucy patientait tranquillement assise sur la souche de l'arbre abattu. Elle vit Grey portait par Happy arrivait, Erza sur les talons.

« _Wahou ! Rapides ! _» songea-t-elle. Pourtant cela faisait exactement 1min 30 secondes qu'elle les avaient appelé. Qu'importe, après tout ils étaient là et c'était le principal.

-Bon, vu que Lucy à trouver l'écharpe de Natsu, c'est qu'il n'est pas loin. Je pense qu'il a dût rentré chez toi Lucy, entama la guerrière sans même avoir prit le temps de respirer, ce qui ne la gênait pas particulièrement.

-Aye ! Natsu y va souvent ! Répondit le chat.

Les deux autres opinèrent silencieusement et le cortège s'ébranla.

Seulement, arrivé l'appartement, ils ne trouvèrent pas le mage de feu, ce qui inquiéta la mage blonde et énerva le mage de glace et la chevalière. Comme Natsu ne pouvait être que retourné à la guilde, le groupe d'ami revint sur ses pas.

Pendant tout le trajet ils ne pipèrent mot. Même si il n'en montrait, rien, Grey commençait à s'inquiéter pour son rival. Après tout, ils avaient beau enchaîner disputes sur disputes, le dragon slayer n'en était pas moins son meilleur ami et il l'appréciait énormément, bien qu'il ne le laissait pas transparaître autrement que par les poings. Mais ils se comprenaient ainsi et c'était suffisant.

Erza commençait à culpabilisé légèrement. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas balancé Natsu hors de la guilde, on n'en serait pas là. Son rôle de grande sœur était de remettre ses petits frères et sœurs dans le droit chemin. Mais aussi de les protéger. Si jamais Natsu revenait blessé, ce serait de sa faute...

Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? La guerrière se gifla mentalement. Natsu ne reviendra pas blessé ! Il est fort et en plus elle l'avait simplement expulsé à une trentaine de petits mètres de la guilde, ce n 'était pas grand-chose !

Pourtant, un mauvais pressentiment lui collait la peau...

Lucy et Happy étaient pour une fois dans le même état d'esprit. Ils s'inquiétaient sérieusement pour le dragon slayer. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait décidément pas. Et ils n'aimaient pas çà.

Ce fût donc le cœur gonflé d'espoir qu'ils arrivèrent à nouveau devant la guilde fêtarde. Un simple coup d'œil leurs suffit pour comprendre que Natsu n'était pas là. Son grand sourire n'égayait pas la guilde.

Pas de remarque débile, pas de sourire, pas même la présence chaleureuse de sa magie. Rien. Un gouffre s'ouvrait sous leurs pied tandis que l'angoisse les saisissaient à la gorge.

Erza entra tout de même et hurla d'une vois tonitruante :

« BANDE D'IDIOTS ! QUELQU'UN N'AURAIT PAS VU NATSU ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. La tension était palpable. Puis une voix douce et assurée leur répondit :

« Non il n'est pas revenu, désolé. Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ? demanda la barman.

-Justement non. Tu ne saurais pas où il pourrait-être s'il te plaît ?

-Et non ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il a dût se vexer et partir un peu plus loin, mais d'ici demain voir il devrait revenir. Tu sais comment il est !

-Tu as sans doute raison, Mira...souffla la mage aux cheveux écarlates tout en commandant un fraisier.

-Mirajane à raison, Erza. Natsu est un grand garçon maintenant. Il reviendra tout seul, ne t'en fais pas ! Si demain il n'est pas là, faites la mission sans lui. Ça lui apprendra à partir sans prévenir », fit une voix de vieil homme.

C'était Makarov, le maître de la guilde, troisième du nom.

« Très bien, soupira Lucy. On va faire comme ça. Si demain il ne revient pas...

-On se casse sans lui ! Ça lui fera les pieds au micro-onde ! »

Sa remarque eut le don de remonter le moral de tout le monde.

Le lendemain, Natsu ne revint pas. Les mages se résignèrent à partir en mission, le cœur lourd.

Ils revinrent une semaine après. Un accident sur la voie ferrée les avaient empêchés de rentrer tout de suite.

Mais à la guilde, le age de feu n'était toujours pas revenu.

Des équipes furent envoyés un peu partout, mais toutes revinrent bredouille.

Le dragon slayer avait disparu.

Depuis un mois maintenant...


	3. Les recherches continues!

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait un mois.

Un mois, jour pour jour que Natsu avait disparu.

Un mois qu'ils souffraient de son absence.

Que la guilde n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

L'ambiance était morose, dans la pièce d'ordinaire bruyante et explosive.

Mirajane servait la dizaine de membre présent, tous réunis autour d'une table où une carte de Fiore s'étalait. Elle marchait à pas lents, un petit sourire triste su les lèvres, ondulant autour de chaqu'un, espérant noyer sa peine à leur contact. Mais personne ne la voyait. Tous étaient en proie à des souffrances similaires et personne n'avait le courage de supporter d'autres peines en plus des leurs. Ce comportement égoïste découlait de leurs cœurs et leurs âmes meurtris.

Autour de cette table, Lisanna, Luxus, Fried, Bixlow, Levy et ses deux compagnons ainsi que Gadjeel, à côté de la jeune mage des mots. Le maître et Gildartz, revenu de mission il y a une semaine et refusant de partir avant d'avoir retrouvé le dragon slayer, était de la partie.

Quelques mages, à l'aide de feutres, quadrillaient sur la carte les zones fouillées. Un quart du royaume-Sud fut recouvert, ainsi que Magnoria et les alentours sur un cercle d'une vingtaine de kilomètres de diamètre. Cette large portion du territoire avait pu être passé au peigne fin grâce à l'aide de Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale et même Sabertooth qui venait de changer de maître.

Les dragons slayers jumeaux, désireux de se racheter, flairé en ce moment même Crocus et la banlieue. Néanmoins l'opération était longue, à cause de la foule qui avait tendance à brouiller les odeurs, ainsi que les restrictions dû à la présence du Palais. C'était d'ailleurs à cause du Conseil Magique qu'ils n'avaient pu envoyer de magie de traque dans cette zone pour faciliter la tâche au deux mages et gagné du temps.

Mais rien.

Pas la moindre trace, le moindre indice trahissant la présence de Natsu. Même sa magie avait complètement disparue du royaume de Fiore.

Comme si il n'était plus de ce monde.

Comme si il était mort.

Mais cette dernière suggestion n'avait même pas effleuré leurs consciences.

Natsu ? Mourir ? N'importe quoi !

Si il y avait bien une personne dans ce monde qui ne peut pas mourir, c'était bien lui. Sa joie de vivre, sa volonté inébranlable faisait parti de son être et l'empêcherait de sombrer.

Et puis, il leurs avaient promis.

Et Natsu tient toujours ses promesses, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Malgré tout, l'angoisse rongée leurs cœurs fragiles.

Sans le mage de feu, ses pitreries, son sourire, les bagarres qu'il déclenchait, sa volonté, sa dévotion et sa bonté naturelle Fairy Tail n'était plus pareil. Il en était devenu le pilier principal, parce qu'à lui seul, il était toutes les valeurs de la guilde.

Mais cette base solide s'était évaporée en quelques minutes.

Pour le retrouver, pour rebâtir leur mur de pierre, pour ranimer la flamme de Fairy Tail.

Pour que tout redevienne comme avant :

Une guilde joyeuse, chahuteuse, bagarreuse et indisciplinée.

Un foyer chaleureux pour les enfants perdus,

Une maison où rentrer pour les autres.

Une famille unie pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

En l'occurrence, plutôt pour le pire...

Il se donneront à fond !

Les deux lourds battants du bâtiment s'ouvrir, laissant pénétrer les rayons brûlants de ce mois d'août. Trois silhouettes s'avancèrent, suivit d'un chat ailé. Grey, Erza, Lucy, et Happy.

-On est rentrés...

Leurs regards fatigués balayèrent rapidement la pièce. Pas d'objets volants, pas de disputes, pas d'éclats de rire. Juste des visages angoissés que l'accablement creusé, de grandes cernes violacé sous les yeux. Des zombies ambulants.

Las, mais pourtant une lueur de détermination farouche animait leurs regards, capturant quiconque la voyant, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras brûlants d'espoir.

« On a tous la même sale tête » songea Grey.

Le jeune homme musclé était pâle, les épaules courbés sous un poids invisible, la démarche traînante. Il arborait de grandes cernes qui mangeaient la beauté de son visage. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés renvoyaient les reflets ternes de la lumière éclatante. Ils étaient assez sales, le mage de glace ne prenait plus vraiment la peine de se laver correctement, n'en n'éprouvant pas l'envie.

Pourtant dans ses yeux ébènes, on pouvait lire une étincelle éclatante. Celle de l'espoir.

Grey était extrêmement inquiet pour son rival de toujours. Bien que son amitié se manifeste par des coups et des insultes, le mage aimait beaucoup la tête brûlée qui lui servait de punching-ball révolté. Chaque jour qui passait déprimé un peu plus Grey, mais il cultivait en lui l'espoir, l'apprivoisait doucement.

Il avait toujours prit l'habitude de camoufler ses sentiments derrière un mur de glace, de cloîtrer ses peurs au fond de son esprit. Et maintenant il commençait à le regretter, parce que le poids de ses tourments le hantait.

Le mage perdu aurait voulu que quelqu'un prenne la peine d'écouter son cœur qu'il étouffé lui-même, que quelqu'un le rassure, lui dise que tout ira bien et que Natsu reviendra sain et sauf à la guilde.

Il avait besoin de son sourire à lui, si particulier...

À sa droite, Erza s'assit sur une chaise en silence. Depuis la disparition de Natsu, elle ne parlait que très peu.

Elle qui s'était auto-proclamée la grande-sœur du dragon slayer avait été incapable de le protéger. Pitoyable. Voilà ce qu'elle était.

La Reine des fées culpabilisait énormément. Si elle n'avait pas envoyé Natsu à travers les portes de la guilde ce jour-là, il n'aurait pas disparu. Si pour une fois elle avait calmée ses ardeurs. Si cette fois elle avait mangé un fraisier, rien de tout ça ne ce serait passé.

Et on n'en serait pas là.

Personne n'aurait eut à souffrir comme ils souffraient tous maintenant...

Le remord hantait Titania, il était devenu son compagnon d'infortune. Les nuits d'insomnie, c'était lui qui venait la « consoler ». Et avec le remord, la honte et le dégoût d'elle-même étaient arrivés. Ils l'empêchaient de se regarder dans un miroir. Son reflet lui donnait envie de vomir.

Parce que tout était de sa faute...

Elle se haïssait.

Pourtant elle continuait à vivre dans l'espoir de se racheter.

Et puis, elle le savait au fond d'elle.

Jamais Natsu n'aurait voulu qu'elle devienne comme ça. Jamais il n'aurait accepté les propos qu'elle tenait d'elle-même. Jamais il ne l'aurait laissé se dégoûter.

Et surtout, jamais il ne lui en aurait voulu.

Le dragon slayer l'aurait frappé, puis lui aurait hurlé à la figure que son comportement, c'était du grand n'importe quoi, qu'elle avait intérêt à arrêter immédiatement de se morfondre. Que lui, tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de la voir heureuse et sourire.

Et à ce stade de son discours, son sourire si unique, si salvateur, éclairerait son visage. Il lui tendrait la main, toujours souriant. Elle sentirait toute sa souffrance s'envoler, comme tout ceux qui croisaient ce bonheur ambulant.

« Reviens, Erza ! »

La jeune femme sursauta. Cette voix...Impossible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être lui... Et pourtant...

Confuse, elle interrompit le flux de ses pensées pour d'intéressé à ce qui l'entourait. Et remarqua enfin quelque chose. Elle n'était pas seul. Autour d'elle, ses amis, plongés dans la même galère qu'elle, se soutenaient mutuellement inconsciemment.

« Je suis là, Natsu. Attends-moi simplement encore un peu ! Je te sauverai ! »

Forte de sa nouvelle résolution, de la flamme de sa volonté qu'elle venait de raviver, la guerrière se redressa. Son regard s'affermit, un brasier ardent l'animait.

Lucy sourit tendrement après avoir observé Erza carrer les épaules et avancer d'un air fier et nullement abattu.

La blonde avait beau être émotionnellement aussi instable qu'une bombe à retardement, prête à exploser en larmes à la première prochaine grosse émotion qui se présentera, elle n'en restait pas moins ouverte aux sentiments des autres.

La constellationniste avait toujours eut ce don hérité de sa mère, celui de percevoir les émotions que les personnes gardaient profondément dans leurs cœurs, barricadant ce dernier à double tour. Elle ressentait avec exactitude tout ce que celui qu'elle observait tentait de cacher.

Malgré son état mental plus que critique, malgré ses nombreuses crises de larmes, Lucy était restée aux côtés de ses amis et les avaient soutenus du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

C'était une oreille attentive, connaissant d'instinct les mots qui peuvent sauver une personne perturbée.

Et cette capacité exceptionnelle qu'elle possédait faisait d'elle la mage de Fairy Tail qui soulageait un peu le cœur des autres. C'est même autres qui admiraient son courage et sa bonté.

Son sourire éclatant n'avait pas le même effet que celui de Natsu. Mais il réussissait tout de même à apaiser le tourbillon d'émotions trop fortes qui assaillaient de toutes parts les âmes désemparées.

Et ils lui en étaient reconnaissant.

Ce qui, curieusement, n'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit de la jeune mage. Celle-ci ne voyait absolument pas l'effet bénéfique que sa simple présence procurait à ceux qui l'entourait.

Pour Lucy, elle était faible, trop faible pour pouvoir protéger ceux qui lui sont chères. Elle se traitait de boulet, d'incapable. Après tout elle n'avait jamais fait de mission seule, et la quasi-totalité de celles qu'elle faisait avec son équipe, elle ne servait à rien.

La blonde secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées qui la torturait, sans que personne n'en sache rien. Elle se mit à songer que l'unique personne dont elle avait besoin maintenant, c'était de Natsu. Il ne l'avait jamais jugé, ne lui en avait jamais voulu pour ça faiblesse. Mieux encore, il la trouvait forte. Il n'arrêtait pas d'affirmer que sans elle, les missions ne pourrait pas être remplies correctement, que sa présence comptait réellement à ses yeux.

L'émanation chaleureuse du corps du dragon slayer, ses mimiques, ses idioties, son sourire torride et éclatant de joie, de bonté et de courage manquait à la mage des clés.

Elle n'était pas amoureuse. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour le mage de feu était plus que de l'amitié. Un lien profond, incassable l'unissait à Natsu.

Un lien magnifique, qu'elle voulait retrouver à tout prix.

Derrière ce voile de bonté et de courage, Lucy se sentait aussi mal qu'Erza.

La culpabilité et le remords d'avoir était la cause de sa disparition.

La honte de son geste.

Le dégoût d'elle-même.

Malgré tout, et contrairement à la chevalière, sa compassion et l'espoir l'empêchait de trop remuer ses pensées désagréables.

Son rôle, c'était de rendre la souffrance des autres moins lourde. De les laisser se confier à elle. D'exorciser leurs tourments. Ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'elle pourra regarder Natsu dans les yeux, quand elle le reverra. Qu'ainsi qu'elle pourra lui demander sans honte son pardon.

La constellationniste s'installa à son tour et prit un Happy tremblant dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura tendrement quelques mots destiné à le soulager, avant de lever ses yeux vers l'assemblée. Elle les dévisagea tour à tour, gravant dans sa mémoire leurs visages. Puis, contre toute attente, elle leur sourit. D'un sourire sincère.

Aussitôt l'ambiance se détendit et dans ses bras, le petit être soupira.

Il appréciait le contact de la peau douce et confortable de la constellationniste, même si il aurait préféré celui chaud, épicé et protecteur du dragon slayer. Mais parfois il lui arrivait de retrouver dans cette étreinte un petit quelque chose qui lui rappelait son père.

La disparition soudaine et violente du mage de feu avait eu les plus lourdes répercussions sur le cœur de Happy. Parce que, si la guilde avait perdu un frère et un ami, lui avait perdu son père, son meilleur ami, son confident, son compagnon de galère, la flamme qui animait sa volonté...

L'être le plus merveilleux du monde, à ses yeux innocents. Celui pour qui il avait toujours vécu.

Celui qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, depuis bienavant sa naissance à il y a un mois. Et son absence était douloureuse, très douloureuse pour son petit cœur fragile.

Son monde innocent et joyeux s'était effondré le jour où Natsu a disparu. En l'espace de quelques instants, il avait connu la peur, l'abandon, l'affliction.

Le petit chat retint difficilement ses sanglots. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour retrouver l'être qui lui était essentiel. Le voir sourire et bafouiller une excuse incompréhensible pour lui expliquer son absence. L'entendre le réconforter.

Il voulait lui expliquer ses tourments, toutes ses émotions qui l'accablé de leur poids. Poids qui par miracle s'envolera dés que Natsu lui sourira. À lui et à lui seul.

Lucy sentit la peine de son compagnon ailé. Elle raffermit sa prise et le pressa maternellement contre son cœur. Le corps tremblant s'apaisa et les émotions vainquirent les dernières résistances d'Happy, le plongeant dans un sommeil agité.

La constellationniste le berça quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur la discussion qui s'était engagé. Cette dernière tournait sur une seule question : « Où se trouvait Natsu ? ».

Les avis s'échangeait de façon de plus en plus brusque, le ton montait et la tension qui planait depuis_ l'événement _étiola la patience de chaqu'un. Juste avant que la situation ne dégénère en bagarre de rue pure et dure, le maître calma le jeu.

« Non mais vous n'avez pas honte de vous disputer comme des animaux, bande de gamins idiots ? Hurla-t-il, retenant ses sanglots en pensant à son fils. La disparition de Natsu nous affecte tous, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous comporter comme des sauvages !

-Natsu ne l'aurait pas voulu. Il ne voudrait pas nous voir nous chamailler pour lui. Alors ressaisissez-vous, s'il vous plaît. » Les pria Lucy d'une voix ferme et assurée.

Son intervention eut le mérite de calmer les ardeurs de façon plus durable que le sermon du maître. Les mages s'excusèrent auprès de la belle.

Le mage de glace l'observa avec surprise et...envie. Il enviait la force de caractère de la constellationniste, ainsi que sa compassion et sa gentillesse qui lui permettait de se préoccuper des autres avant elle. Lui était trop égoïste pour pouvoir l'imiter.

Et d'ailleurs ce n'était pas le seul à jalouser la jeune mage blonde. Gadjeel, sous ses airs de gros dur indifférent avait été très touché par la brusque absence du mage de feu.

Même si il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, le dragon slayer d'acier considérait le mage de feu comme un frère d'arme irremplaçable, un compagnon de magie exceptionnel, un idiot heureux ( çà par contre, il ne manquait jamais une occasion de le faire remarquer ), et un adversaire puissant qu'il aime combattre.

Un être auquel il s'était attaché.

« _Un ami... _» souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Oui, un ami.

Avant de venir à Fairy Tail, le mage ne connaissait pas la signification de ce mot. Pour lui, tout ça n'était qu'une chimère, un rêve inaccessible. Et pourtant, au contact chaleureux de cette famille, il avait appris à faire connaissance avec ce mot, à l'apprivoiser.

Et il avait même découvert l'amour grâce à une petite mage aux cheveux bleus cyan.

Son attention se déporta sur elle, comme attirée par un amant. Sa taille minuscule lui avait valu le surnom de crevette. Sa silhouette était frêle. Pourtant, elle était impulsive et dynamique, une vrai pile ambulante, débordante de joie. Ses yeux brillaient telles des joyaux, emplis de détermination et de volonté. Bien que d'apparence timide, cette fille était d'une force de caractère exceptionnelle, malheureusement voilé par sa gentillesse sans bornes.

Elle se laissait difficilement marcher sur les pieds, et ce trait de caractère avait toujours étonné le dragon slayer.

Lévy se retourna, sentant un regard insistant posé sur elle. Ce fût sans surprise qu'elle tomba sur Gadjeel. Elle avait mit longtemps à s'en rendre compte, mais elle était définitivement amoureuse de ce mage glacial et rebel.

La mage des mots s'était promit que lorsque cette histoire sera réglé, elle se déclarerait à lui.

Sans savoir que de son côté, l'élu s'était juré la même chose...

Finalement, après quelques éprouvantes heures de discutions, les mages convinrent que le mieux à faire pour le moment était de se reposer et de continuer les recherches.

Ce fût sur ces belles paroles que chacun retourna le cœur lourd dans sa demeure.

Happy suivit Lucy, ne supportant plus sa maison sans la présence de Natsu.

Une fois arrivé, la jeune mage prit une longue douche avant de se mettre en pyjama. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle trouva sans surprise Grey et Erza, tranquillement installé sur un matelas posé au sol. Elle les contourna silencieusement. Depuis un mois, Happy dormait à ses pieds et les deux autres là où ils pouvaient. D'où l'utilité du matelas qu'elle avait fini par installer, au bout d'une semaine.

À vrai dire, Lucy avait peur de se retrouver seule et la présence de ses amis la rassurait. Elle savait que pour les trois autres, c' était aussi valable.

La jeune mage se promit qu'après avoir retrouvé Natsu, elle se ferait un plaisir de chasser les squatteurs.

Un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres et Grey frissonna dans son sommeil.

Puis la lumière s'éteignit et tout ce petit monde rejoignit le doux pays des cauchemars...

Le maître et Gildartz étaient restés à l'intérieur de la guilde autour d'un chope de bière. Mais malgré leurs airs indifférents, ils étaient aussi préoccupés que le reste des membres.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, maître. Après tout, si vous aviez choisi de les envoyer sans lui, c'était pour l'aider à grandir et à arrêter ses gamineries. Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir comment ça se passerait, commença le mage le plus fort de Fairy Tail.

-Je le sais, Gildartz. Mais je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner mon laxisme. Après tout, si j'avais ordonner que Natsu soit retrouvé sur le champ, rien de tout cela ne se serait peut-être passé.

Il serait toujours ici, la guilde serait toujours joyeuse et les tourments ne seraient jamais naît dans le cœur des enfants. Je ne peux que m'en vouloir.

Et continuer à aller de l'avant dans l'espoir de le retrouver sain et sauf, soupira Makarov.

-Pourtant vous venez tout juste de le dire. « Peut-être » que rien ne se serait passer. Si çà se trouve, la situation aurait empiré. Qu'est ce qu'on en sait, après tout ? Le raisonna son ami.

-Tu as sans doute raison... »

Après quelques minutes de silence méditatif, à boire à petites gorgées l'alcool, ils allèrent se coucher.

_Le destin c'est abattu sur cette guilde fêtarde, changeant la joie en angoisse, les sourires en larmes, le bonheur en détresse, mais faisant flamber l'espoir. _

…...

« Sauvez-moi...je n'en peux plus...venez vite. Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps... » murmura au loin une voix brisée par la souffrance perpétuelle qui était son quotidien, à présent.


	4. Vision

Natsu se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête, lui donnant l'affreuse impression qu'un couple de pic vert avait décidé d'élire domicile dans son crâne. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient de manière assourdissante dans son corps fourbu. Et une sale odeur de sang, de rouille et de mort lui emplissait les narines.

Alors que son cerveau se reconnectait lentement, rassemblant les brides éparses de sa mémoire, le dragon slayer s'aperçut de deux choses.

La première était qu'il se tenait à genoux, les bras en l'air écartés maintenus par de lourdes chaînes ancrées dans le mur. Les menottes qui enserraient ses poignets rejoignaient un épais collier de métal gravé de symboles étranges par les mêmes liens de fer que ceux qui le retenait contre le mur. La position était assez inconfortable, commençant déjà à courbaturer les muscles de ses épaules et de son dos.

La deuxième chose qu'il vit fût la pièce dans laquelle il était prisonnier. Et qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas...

Une vaste salle dont tous les murs - sauf celui contre lequel il était enchaîné – disparaissaient sous les étagères presque neuves, rougis par un liquide nauséabond, pleines d'objets de torture en tout genre, du sol au plafond. Une collection de couteau tranchant dont Natsu ne voulut pas savoir l'usage, des fers prêt à être chauffés à blancs, une grande fournaise, plusieurs fouets qui n'avaient absolument rien à envier à celui de Lucy. Ils étaient hérissés de plus ou moins grosses pointes de métal, d'étranges instruments qui faisaient sûrement très mal, et même une pince à épiler !

Au milieu de ce lieu répugnant, une table ayant la forme de la croix chrétienne où plusieurs lanières tachées de sang sec pendaient misérablement. Le mage de feu déglutit. Il venait de comprendre l'utilité de cette étrange croix horizontal.

Y attacher un corps humain.

À côté, une petite étagère roulante qui croulait sous les instruments de chirurgie tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Et bien aiguisés. Et dangereux.

Natsu frémit. Il plaignait sincèrement les précédentes victimes de cette monstrueuse invention. Sans se douter que si il se trouvait ici, c'était sûrement pour y passer, lui aussi...

Le prisonnier remarqua alors que le mur où il était lamentablement cloué était poisseux de sang. D'une épaisse couche de ce liquide rougeâtre, plutôt brun maintenant qu'il était sec, bien que quelques taches vermeils semblaient très fraîches.

La brusque contraction de son estomac déjà malmené failli le faire vomir. Mais en bon habitué du mal de transport, il réussit à ne pas dégurgiter son repas. Qui datait de quand, d'ailleurs ?

La pièce sinistre dans laquelle il se trouvait attachait comme un animal le révulsait au plus haut point. Principalement depuis qu'il venait de réaliser que le prochain à y étaler son sang, sa sueur, sa douleur et à y faire résonner ses hurlements, c'était lui.

Le dragon slayer s'agita brutalement, cherchant à se libérer par tout les moyens. La force brute ne parvint pas à ne serait-ce qu'égratigner les entraves. Il y mit plus de puissance, mais ne gagna qu'une douloureuse morsure des menottes sur ses poignets, faisant couler un mince filet de sang.

C'est alors qu'un miracle s'opéra et que le plus idiot des dragons slayers eut une révélation.

La magie ! Avec ses flammes destructrices il aurait tôt fait de se libérer.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : Natsu dirigea la quasi-totalité de sa magie vers les affreuses menottes qui le torturait, y mettant toute sa volonté, toute sa force, sa colère, sa haine et même un soupçon de peur.

Mais rien ne se passa. Pas la moindre petite étincelle.

Pourtant sa magie flamboyante et indomptable tournoyait en lui telle un fauve en cage.

« Des entraves anti-magie ! » comprit le mage aux cheveux roses. Il jura tout haut. Et c'est alors qu'une porte s'ouvrit, quelques mètres à sa gauche. Un homme s'avança et se planta devant Natsu, les jambes fermement campés sur le sol, les poings aux hanches, un sourire méprisant et surtout cruel, des yeux brûlant de joie haineuse.

L'inconnu avait les cheveux noirs courts formant un embryon de houppette, une barbe noire épaisse en boule bouclée, des oreilles curieusement pointues.

Il se pourlécha les lèvres avant de mettre courtoisement une main sur son cœur et de s'incliner légèrement, un sourire ouvertement moqueur aux lèvres.

« Bienvenue, petit insecte de Fairy Tail. J'espère que ta suite te plaît, c'est la meilleure que j'ai pu trouvé pour un misérable de ton espèce, commença-t-il visiblement toujours enragé.

-T'es qui toi ? » Questionna Natsu sans se démonter face à l'étrange personnage qui se tenait devant lui.

Un violent coup de pied dans le ventre le fit plier.

« Tu t'adresses à ton maître, avorton. Alors tu te la fermes ou tu risques de le regretter, » gronda l'étranger furieux.

Puis il ajouta, légèrement calmé par la vue du mage qui cherchait à reprendre son souffle.

« Je suis le maître de Raven Tail, Draer Ivan. Et si tu es ici, c'est parce que je voulais m'amuser un peu avant de réduire à néant ta précieuse petite guilde. Après tout, qu'est ce qui pourrait faire plus plaisir que de torturer une petite fée perdue et de voir sa soi-disant « famille » sombrer dans le désespoir ? Rigola sournoisement Ivan.

-T'es vraiment con ma parole. Pourquoi est ce que je serais désespéré ? Quand je me serais échappé de là, je te foutrais mon poing dans la tronche. Et si c'est pas moi, c'est quelqu'un de la guilde qui va le faire. Tant que c'est pas Grey qui le fait. Ou Gadjeel. Ou Elfmann. Ou... Raaaaaahhhhh ! Ils m'énervent !Bon, JE vais me libérer et JE vais te mettre la raclée de ta vie. Parce que je ne perdrais pas contre ces imbéciles ! Et parce que sinon j'en entendrais parler pendant des jours et des jours si se sont eux qui te battent. », déclara un Natsu en colère.

Un nouveau coup de pied le cueillit dans l'estomac, tellement violent que son dos se fracassa sous le choc. Le dragon slayer gémit entre ses dents. Il n'en perdait pas une, l'autre imbécile. Il lui revaudrait ça. En cent fois plus puissant.

Un troisième choc contre son ventre lui fit momentanément perdre le fil de sa réflexion. Ce type...il était fort. Plus fort que Luxus. Attends ! Il avait pas dit _Ivan Draer _? _Draer _?! Comme le maître...Mais alors ? C'est le fils de Makarov !

Un énième impact salua sa présence d'esprit. Il ne put retenir un gémissement cette fois parfaitement audible. Son agresseur sourit inhumainement.

Ivan continuait de frapper encore et encore le mage à ses pieds. Il contemplait avec délice chacune de ses brèves mimiques de douleurs, mettant petit à petit plus de puissance dans ses coups, cherchant à blesser sa proie. Le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche le fit frissonner de plaisir. Oh oui, il adoré littéralement chacun des cris de sa victime. Alors, n'y tenant plus, il s'empara d'un couteau et commença à tracer de longues estafilades sanglantes sur le torse, les bras et les cuisses du jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Ce dernier hurlait à chaque fois que la lame s'enfonçait dans sa chair, fendant sa peau, ses veines et ses muscles sans effort.

Le maître de Raven Tail s'acharna ainsi sur le mage de Fairy Tail pendant de longues minutes, avant de le poignarder dans le ventre. Puis, lassé de jouer, il remit l'arme teinté de sang à sa place et sortit sans un regard pour la masse sanguinolente qu'il avait meurtrit.

Douleur.

La douleur venait de devenir le maître mot dans la tête de Natsu. Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Les bulles d'air ne parvenaient plus qu'irrégulièrement à ses poumons. Chacune de ses plaies le brûlait plus que de raison.

Du poison.

Certainement pas mortel, mais qui engourdissait son corps, se mêlant à son sang et embrasant de son feu glacé ses veines. Une nouvelle vague de souffrance le fit hurler, floutant sa vision et brouillant ses autres sens. Sa mémoire fût happée par le raz de marée.

Qui était-il ? Aucune idée.

Pourquoi souffrait-il ? Qu'importe.

Il avait mal et endiguer au maximum chaque assaut qui secouer son être l'occupait beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'avoir une pensée cohérente.

Finalement le poison se retira doucement, laissant derrière elle un corps meurtri, tremblant et haletant, couvert de sang et de sueur, luttant vainement contre l'inconscience qui l'envahissait.

…...

Charuru se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait d'avoir une prémonition. Non. Pas une prémonition.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, son don lui avait montré des images du passé. Elle en était sûre, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi.

La chatte blanche regarda autour d'elle, cherchant à se rassurer et la réponse à la question qui s'imposait : « Devait-elle parler de _ça_ à ses compagnons ? ».

Non, l'information ne ferait que les torturer un peu plus.

C'est alors qu'une phrase de son rêve lui revint « _Je suis le maître de Raven Tail, Draer Ivan. _». C'était ça ! Charuru savait maintenant où Natsu se trouvait ! La petite exceed se leva, décidée à en parler au maître pour savoir si elle devait tout raconter ou omettre certaines parties aux membres, comme la torture du dragon slayer. La chatte quitta les bras de Wendy et voltigea vers le bureau de Makarov.

…...

Trois mois, maintenant, que le drame c'était produit.

Les guildes qui aidaient Fairy Tail avait arrêté les recherches. Seuls Sting et Rogue continuaient tout de même. Les mages étaient tous découragés. Ils dormaient tous ensemble à la guilde, couchant dans des sacs de couchage, sur les lits de l'infirmerie, sur les tables armés d'une couverture, partout où il y avait de la place. Les cernes étaient visibles sur chacun de ses visages fatigués et las. Le silence régnait sur la guilde d'ordinaire bagarreuse, festive et bruyante. Mais depuis la disparition de Natsu, personne n'avait le cœur à rire. Parce que leurs êtres tout entiers leurs hurlaient que le mage de feu souffrait quelque part en attendant leurs venus.

Un raclement de gorge réveilla les mages de Fairy Tail et les deux dragons jumeaux. Les yeux encore embrumés de cauchemars, ils fixèrent le petit vieux debout sur le bar.

« J'ai une nouvelle très importante ! Charuru a une vision, non pas du futur, mais du passé. »

Makarov fit une pause, les mages pendus à ses lèvres.

« Cette vision, je pense que vous l'avez compris, concerne Natsu ( à ces mots la guilde hurla sa joie, et pendant quelques interminables minutes l'ancienne ambiance de Fairy Tail refit surface ).

Taisez-vous ! ( la remarque refroidit l'assemblée, qui se retourna à nouveau vers l'orateur.). Comme nous le pensions, Natsu a était enlevé et ne peut pas revenir seul. Et Charuru connaît à présent l'identité du kidnappeur, ainsi que ses motivations. C'est...

-Le maître de Raven Tail, Ivan. Il cherche à se venger de l'humiliation des grands jeux magiques, l'interrompit l'intéressée.

-Il a pas était emprisonné et sa guilde dissoute ? Demanda Gajeel.

-Emprisonné, non. Le conseil a simplement demandé une amende. On ne met pas quelqu'un en prison et on ne dissous pas une guilde pour une affaire de triche. Surtout quand ils ont échoués.

-Mais...Ils ne se sont pas manifestés, ce n'est pas très logique. Normalement, lorsqu'on cherche à se venger, on se débrouille pour que les concernés le savent ! Raisonna Lucy, mettant des mots sur les pensées de chacun.

-À vrai dire, je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, répondit le maître. Puis, se tournant vers la petite chatte blanche à côté de lui, il lui demanda doucement, ne voulant pas la brusquer : « Charuru, peux-tu raconter ta vision à tout le monde ? J'aimerais que nous y réfléchissions ensemble parce que certains points peuvent nous avoir échappé.

L'exceed baissa les yeux et acquiesa faiblement. Ne pas fléchir. Garder la tête haute. Ils doivent savoir. Ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'ils pourront sauver leur compagnon.

Forte de sa résolution, Charuru releva la tête et raconta tout. Elle n'omit rien, même de ce que Natsu avait subit.

À la fin de l'horrible récit, l'ambiance s'alourdit, chargé de promesses.

La première de sauver leur frère.

La seconde de le venger.

Dans les yeux des mages de Fairy Tail brillait une détermination nouvelle. Sting grinça des dents. Que quelqu'un ait osé traiter son idole ainsi le faisait enrager. À ses côtés, Rogue n'en pensait pas moins mais étant beaucoup moins expressif, seul l'éclat féroce de son regard informèrent les autres sur son état.

Lucy serra les poings, des larmes de rage difficilement contenues. À cet instant, la belle et gentille constellationniste avait été remplacée par une Lucy forte, déterminée, animée par le désir de vengeance. Celui qui l'avait accueillit à Fairy Tail, qui l'avait toujours soutenu, protégé, avait besoin d'elle. Alors, quelques soit les dangers, la difficulté, sa faible puissance, elle va le sauver.

_« C'est une promesse ! »_

La constellationniste remarqua bien vite en jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'elle que si tout le monde culpabilisait à sa façon, au final leurs décisions avait était la même. Un simple regard sur Grey et Erza lui apprit que ces deux là seront particulièrement redoutable...

Grey grinça des dents. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand est ce que son meilleur ami ( bien qu'il ne laisse en rien transparaître ses sentiments ) pouvait être humilié de la sorte ? Depuis quand subissait-il ça ? Parce que comme tout le monde, il avait compris que la vision du passé de Charuru remontait à quelques jours maximum après la disparition de Natsu. Ce qui signifiait qu'en trois mois, Raven Tail avait largement eut le temps de le torturer.

Et cet état de fait lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait été inutile. Il n'avait pas pu sauver son frère, son meilleur ami, celui avec qui il partage tout ( sous forme de coups, mais bon, c'était ainsi qu'ils se comprenaient le mieux ). Grey se promit que maintenant qu'il avait une piste sérieuse, il était hors de question de traîner.

Erza se raidit. Lamentable. Elle est lamentable. Natsu était sûrement en ce moment même entrain de hurler de douleur, comme il l'avait certainement fait pendant ces trois mois de recherche infructueuse. Et elle, celle qu'on surnommait la Reine des fées, la femme la plus puissante de Fairy Tail, avait été totalement incapable de le protéger. Alors qu'elle se considérait comme sa grande sœur. N'importe quoi. Elle était simplement lamentable.

Mais une occasion de racheter son impuissance venait d'éclore avec les mots de Charuru.

Ivan.

Le type qui torture son meilleur ami, son compagnon.

Ivan.

Titania se promit de faire souffrir ce monstre cent fois plus que ce que Natsu endurait. Elle se fera un plaisir de le briser elle-même. Lui faire regretter du plus profond de son être sa conduite. L'entendre implorait son pardon, qu'elle ne lui accorderait pas. Fairy Tail garantissait toujours une deuxième chance. Mais pas à ceux qui torture leur famille.

Avec un cri de joie, à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt retrouver le disparu, les mages de Fairy Tail s'ébranlèrent vers la sortie. En oubliant complètement un léger détail. Ils n'avaient strictement aucune idée de où pouvait bien se trouvait Raven Tail. Ce que le maître leur rappela, les coupants net dans leurs élans. Il était vrai que personne ne savait où Raven Tail siégeait.

Même en étant passé guilde officielle, l'emplacement de leur bâtiment principal n'avait pas été ne serait-ce qu'évoquer.

Grey pesta tout bas. Toute cette affaire commençait à briser peu à peu le reste de patience qu'il abritait.

Lucy resta silencieuse. À vrai dire la belle constellationniste était dégoûtée. D'abord on leur annonçait qui avait kidnappé Natsu, ensuite qu'il était sûrement blessé, et là on la retenait parce que au final, personne ne savait où se trouvait le siège de Raven Tail. Même son cœur patient était sur le point de craquer. Elle en avait marre et ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était que la torture cesse. Qu'on laisse enfin sa famille en paix. Une unique larme dévala sa joue fatigué, qu'elle n'essuya pas.

Erza crut devenir folle. Même son armure ne la protégeait plus contre les coups durs, les doutes et les peines qui se succédaient sans relâche depuis trois mois. Pourtant, aussi douloureux que cette blessure mentale puisse l'être, la Reine des fées savait que ce qu'elle endurait n'était qu'une simple partie de rigolade face à ce que Natsu devait subir depuis tout ce temps passé loin de son foyer. Alors elle se releva, comme toujours et ordonna férocement :

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez, bande d'abrutis ! Lucy, Levy et Fried, vous prenez une carte, vous fouillez toutes les bibliothèque du monde si il le faut et vous me trouvez l'emplacement de Raven Tail. Les autres, vous vous débrouillez pour recueillir le plus d'information possible pour les aider. Exécution !

-Aye Erza-sama ! S'écrièrent en choeur tout les mages de la guilde, sauf Luxus, Gildartz, Mirajane et le Maître qui étaient heureux de constater que même face au choc et à la douleur, Fairy Tail restait ce qu'elle était. Une famille unie prête à tout pour sauver un de ses membre.

Et c'est ainsi que tous se mirent au travail. La bibliothèque de Magnolia fût littéralement retourné par trois mages en colère qui après avoir lut TOUT les livres n'avaient trouvé aucune piste sérieuse. De nouvelles équipes furent crées afin de chercher le plus efficacement possible de précieuses informations.

Makarov, après une petite semaine et qui venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse suite à une discussion avec Polyussica, vint trouver Charuru.

« Charuru ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Est ce que tu as eu une vision dernièrement ?

- Je vois souvent des petits, touts petit flashs de quelques secondes grand maximum. La plupart montre Natsu blessé. Et parfois Ivan. Mais jamais d'indications sur le lieu où Raven Tail se trouve.

- Ok, fit simplement le maître, qui n'avait visiblement pas écouté l'exceed.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Le questionna la petite chatte blanche.

- Et bien... Polyussica à peut-être réussie à ensorceler une boule lachryma de vision pour qu'elle puisse se connecter à tes souvenirs et nous faire partager tes visions. Parce qu'elle et moi avons pensé que si nous étions tous à les visionner, cela pourrait un peu te soulager et nous permettre de trouver des indices que tu n'aurais pas pu voir.

- Vraiment ? S'exclama Charuru joyeuse.

- Hein? » S'étonna Makarov qui n'aurait jamais cru que la petite boule de poils pouvait accepter aussi facilement.

Charuru baissa les yeux, et répondit d'une petite vois que personne ne lui connaissait.

« C'est dur toutes ses visions...Parce que à chaque fois que j'en ais une, j'ai peur. Peur de passer à côté de quelques chose d'essentiel. Peur que personne ne me croit. Peur de vos réactions face à certaine prémonition. C'est vraiment dur à supporter seule...

- Tu n'es pas seule, Charuru. Ta famille est là pour te soutenir. Fais nous confiance ! » la sermonna gentiment le papy. Et si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais que l'on aille tout de suite chez Polyussica afin de tester son fameux lachryma.

- Pas de problème, dit l'exceed blanc, heureuse car le maître avait su trouver les paroles qui la réconfortait. Wendy ! Je vais avec le maître chez la guérisseuse folle, alors ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Polyussica n'ait pas folle ! Et prends soin de toi Charuru ! Lança la petite dragon slayer aux couettes bleus en lui adressant un jolie sourire. Reviens-vite. »

Après un dernier signe de la main, Charuru suivit le maître jusque devant l'entrée de la vieille dame aux cheveux roses pâles. Celle-ci les fit entrer avec un léger grognement énervé, mais ( miracle ! ) sans phrase désobligeante telle que « Foutez le camp ! Je déteste les humains ! ».

Polyussica indiqua d'un petit mouvement de tête le lit où la petite chatte blanche s'assit. La guérisseuse ordonna à Makarov de retourner à la guilde, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Le vieux acquiesça et sortit. Puis elle farfouilla dans ses étagères jusqu'à en sortir une petite boule recouverte d'un linge. D'un geste sec, elle retira la protection et Charuru put admirer la petite boule de cristal bleue, à l'intérieur de laquelle des volutes de fumées blanches, grises, violettes et roses tournoyaient paresseusement. La magie s'amplifiait à son contact.

Polyussica observa longuement sa patiente. Ne détectant aucun symptôme de rejet, elle enfonça brusquement le minusucule lachryma dans la poitrine de la petite exceed blanche. La boule prit racine dans le torse de l'animal et s'y logea. Le corps meurtrit par cette intrusion, Charuru s'évanouit...

…...

Lucy remua ciel et terre afin de recueillir le plus petit indice sur la guilde qu'elle haïssait, Raven Tail. Mais rien. Pas la moindre piste. Sérieuse ou non.

Tromperie, canular, piège en tout genre s'enchaînaient sans fin. Mais les mages se faisaient une obligation de vérifier avec minutie chacun d'entre eux, ne voulant écarter aucun chemin, aussi ridicule soit-il. C'est ainsi qu'Erza se retrouva à devoir draguer un vieil homme aveugle ( qu'elle finit, aussi tolérante qu'elle soit, par massacrer ), Grey à jouer le strip-teaseur ( ce qui ne lui posa pas de problème particulier parce que se déshabillait à la vitesse de l'éclair, c'était sa toute première spécialité. ). Gadjeel dût jouer les gentils, Elfmann et Evergreen se faire passer pour un couple ( d'ailleurs quand ils revinrent, ils s'étaient réellement mis ensemble pour le plus grand bonheur de Mirajane qui voyait déjà des petits « Un homme » et des petites « Une femme ! » courir partout. ).

Kanna dût arrêter de boire pendant les trois plus longs jours de sa vie. Et Wendy très souvent en mission pour aider à subvenir aux besoins de la guilde se vit refuser le droit d'aller voir Charuru, qui n'était pas revenue de chez la guérisseuse aux cheveux roses depuis un mois maintenant.

La constellationniste soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux ternes. De grandes cernes lui mangeaient le visage et sa peau pâle faisait ressortir ses grands yeux noisettes vaguement éclairés par l'espoir. Cet espoir si précieux qui après avoir était ravivé par la déclaration de l'exceed blanc, mourait à nouveau à petit feu dans le cœur de Fairy Tail. Lucy commanda une boisson énergisante à Mirajane, histoire de ne pas s'écrouler. Ça faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle avait repris ses allures de zombie, s'endormant parfois en plein travail. Mais ces courts sommes n'étaient jamais reposant, hantés de cauchemars où Natsu mourrait encore et encore devant ses yeux, tantôt de la main d' un Ivan mort de rire, tantôt dans ses bras, ou parfois même se suicidant. Ce dernier cauchemar était vraiment irréel. Parce que Natsu n'était pas du genre à abandonner sa vie aussi facilement.

Si seulement elle avait su...

…...

_Un sourire sadique tordit les lèvres d'un homme dans la quarantaine, aux cheveux et à la barbe noir. Il tenait à la main un fer chauffé à blanc, dont il s'amusait à enfonçait la petite pointe en fusion dans le corps de son prisonnier aux cheveux autrefois roses. Le sang, la poussière et la douleur les avaient recouverts. Son visage si souriant était contracté sous la douleur. À chaque fois que l'arme bouillante percée sa peau rendue presque humaine à cause des menottes anti-magie,un long hurlement rauque déchirait ses entrailles, faisant saignait un peu plus ses cordes vocales meurtris. Le tortionnaire se moquait ouvertement de sa proie, qu'il avait plongé dans ses pires cauchemars. En effet, le dragon slayer croyait voir Lucy, puis Grey, Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, Luxus, et bien d'autres mages - même son petit Happy – tenir tour à tour le fer chauffé. Sa vue, son ouïe, son odorat, tout était prit dans l'illusion du bourreau. Qui rigolait à présent franchement._

_« Tu devrais te voir, petite fée aux ailes brisées. Tellement pitoyable. Et dire que tu es l'arme la plus puissante au monde..._

_Bientôt...bientôt ta volonté et ta foi seront totalement anéanti. Bientôt, très bientôt je pourrais enfin m'approprier ton si grand pouvoir. Natsu Dragneel, fils du véritable roi des dragons Igneel, le plus puissant des dragons slayers, mais aussi le plus fragile..._

_Je te détruirais de mes propres mains ! »_


	5. Quelques secondes de bonheur

Depuis quand était-il là ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Des jours, des semaines, des mois...Peut-être même des années. À vrai dire il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il avait simplement mal. Physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. Ses journées se composaient de nombreuses séances de torture par la main d'Ivan qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à déchaîner toute sa colère et toute sa frustration sur lui. Son corps meurtrit, il n'osait même plus le regarder. La dernière fois il en avait vomi son très maigre repas. Et sachant qu'il ne mangeait au mieux qu'une fois tout les trois jours...

Parfois, il parvenait à se reposer, et à somnoler. Jamais à dormir.

Mais chacun de ses rêves à demi-éveillés viraient au cauchemars, ne faisant que l'épuiser encore plus.

Tout à coup une gigantesque explosion retentit tout près. Le sol se mit à trembler et il s'évanouit sous la souffrance. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fût celui d'une furieuse bataille qui commençait...

…...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, un furieux mal de tête le fit gémir. De plus son corps ne répondait quasiment plus. Pourtant il sentait sous lui quelque chose de moelleux mais ferme, et sur lui quelque chose de doux et chaud. De bonnes odeurs envahissaient son odorat traumatisé par la constante odeur de sang, de mort et de souffrance, de sueur et de larmes qui avaient était son quotidien. Lentement, il entrouvrit ses paupières et la lumière crue l'aveugla si fort qu'il dut les refermer immédiatement.

« NATSU ! » gémit une petite voix fluette tandis qu'une vague de souffrance percutait son torse.

La réaction du dragon slayer fût immédiate. Violemment, il renvoya son assaillant. Ce dernier percuta le mur et s'effondra au sol. Il se releva et massa sa tête douloureuse tout en observant de ses grands yeux gorgés de larmes son père.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

L'exclamation fusa, tranchant l'air de sa dureté. Les yeux quasiment jaunes aux pupilles acérées clouèrent Happy sur place. Il ne pouvait y croire. Ce n'était pas lui. C'était impossible...

Son meilleur ami ne l'aurait jamais éjecté contre un mur. Il n'aurait jamais tenté de lui faire mal. Il ne lui aurait jamais parlé comme ça. Il ne lui aurait pas agressé un regard aussi haineux...

Non. Ce n'était pas lui.

Devant lui se dressait un inconnu ayant les mêmes traits que son père.

Le petit chat pleurait. Une jeune femme blonde courut dans sa direction et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le berça doucement, tendrement tout en jetant un coup d'oeil étonnée vers le blessé qui les fixait de son regard tranchant. Pourtant elle y discerna autre chose. De la douleur et de la tristesse. Des regrets et des remords qui entachaient son si beau regard.

« Oye ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris, l'allumette ? Demanda une voix masculine agressivement.

-Grey a raison. C'est quand même ton meilleur ami ! S'ingurgita une autre voix, aussi autoritaire que féminine.

Ces voix, ces visages, ces expressions. Tout lui rappelait quelque chose. Une époque joyeuse qu'il avait fini par oublier. Pour ne plus souffrir. Mais les souvenirs revenaient à la surface. Des rires, des disputes, des sourires, des fêtes, des expressions chaleureuses...

Même lui, il le savait, il était joyeux et il souriait. Pourtant il ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Tout ça remontait à bien longtemps.

Natsu ferma les yeux. Il semblait réfléchir. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, les plus longues pour les mages qui attendaient avec curiosité la réponse de leur compagnon. Ils étaient tous tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvé et il espérait tellement de lui.

Lorsque les paupières du dragon slayer se relevèrent, la lueur qui l'habitait n'était plus la même. Elle était toujours craintive, mais un éclat chaleureux y brillait de mille feux.

Erza. La fière guerrière, la Reine des fées, si vaillante et si belle. Son amour pour les fraisiers et sa Guilde. Avec ses qualités et ses défauts, son sens prononçé pour la justice et sa façon de stopper les bagarres. Son aura meurtrières, ses armures qui la protégeait,...Erza.

Grey. L'exhibitionniste aux allures glaciales. Quelqu'un qu'il appréciait pariculiérement. Avec qui il partageait tout dans leurs innombrables bagarres et disputes. Un cœur d'or camouflait derrière de l'indifférence. Un frère...Grey.

Happy. Son confident, son compagnon de toujours. Celui avec qui il plaisantait, qu'il comprenait sans même prononcé un mot. Celui qu'il avait couvé, et qu'il avait fait naître...Happy.

Lucy. La belle constellationniste bizarre. Ses sourires resplendissants, son caractère d'ange explosif, son corps de déesse. Sa façon d'accorder son attention, de se soucier de tous, de mettre ses sentiments de côté au profit des autres...Lucy.

Natsu leur sourit doucement, mais lorsque grey fit un pas en avant, il ne put s'empêcher d'amorcer un mouvement de recul. Le mage de glace stoppa net sa lente avancée déconcerté. Lorsqu'il avait vu le timide sourire de son ami et ses yeux à nouveau normaux, il avait repris confiance. Mais la légère réaction de rejet et de peur mêlées de Natsu l'avait brutalement ramené sur terre.

Lucy sourit tendrement. Elle était la seule a avoir compris la raison de ce petit mouvement. La souffrance qui s'était acharné sur lui ne se dissiperait pas de sitôt...

« Désolé...je ne voulais pas...vraiment désolé Happy, Grey...s'excusa le mage de feu, le regard détourné tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Natsu. Tu es de retour parmi nous et c'est le plus important ! » Rétorqua la constellationniste bien décidée à faire céder les barrières psychiques qui entravait son meilleur ami.

Erza ne dit rien. Elle était déboussolée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait l'indomptable dragon slayer aussi soumis. Et bien qu'elle refusait de le montrer, ça lui faisait mal, lui rappelant sans arrêt sa faute. Elle voulait s'excuser, demandait pardon, mais elle en était tout bonnement incapable. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit la fière et forte Titania, la mage inébranlable de Fairy Tail, elle se trouvait aussi faible qu'un nouveau né.

Pour tenter de masquer sa gêne, Natsu tenta de se relever. Il s'assit au bord de son lit et se mit debout. Aussitôt, une grimace douloureuse apparut sur son visage, une seconde avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Une légère tache rougeâtre grossit sur son pyjama blanc d'hôpital. Aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Juste avant que son corps ne se fracasse à terre, deux bras froids mais musclé le soutinrent. Par réflexe, le dragon slayer voulut se dégager, mais il n'y parvint pas. Son corps se mouvait avec la force d'un enfant de quatre ans. Les plaies les plus sérieuses c'était rouverte. Un faible gémissement franchit malgré tout la barrière de ses lèvres closes.

Lucy se précipita vers Natsu, son cœur avait manqué un battement lorsqu'elle l'avait vu tombé. Heureusement, Grey l'avait rattrapé juste à temps. Elle soupira de soulagement, mais le fait que le dragon slayer se débatte sans pouvoir se défaire de l'emprise du mage de glace l'inquiéta. Inquiétude qui se mua en angoisse lorsqu'elle entendit le gémissement de Natsu, qui transperça de part en part son cœur meurtri.

L'exhibitionniste tenait toujours fermement son rival dans ses bras. La faiblesse du blessé était évidente. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'un liquide chaud mouilla ses avants-bras qu'il prit véritablement conscience de l'état plus que catastrophique du rescapé.

« Happy ! Va chercher Wendy ! » Ordonna-t-il au petit chat bleu ailé.

Ce dernier acquiesça et les larmes aux yeux, se dépêcha d'aller chercher la jeune dragonne slayer.

Erza sortit de sa torpeur. Son esprit vif et pratique s'imposa. Elle reprit le contrôle de son corps et s'exclama d'une voix à faire plier les dieux :

« Grey, tu remets Natsu dans le lit. Lucy tu restes. Je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à la guilde pendant que Wendy s'occupera de Natsu. Des objections ?

-Je vais parfaitement bien ! Assura le blessé avec un faible sourire qui ne convainquit personne.

Le fait qu'il ne réussisse pas à protester lorsque Grey le déposa délicatement ( et oui, il sait être délicat!) sur le lit confirma les doutes des mages. Soulagée, Erza tourna les talons. Elle savait qu'entre Grey et Lucy, Natsu ne bougera pas.

Alors qu'elle racontait tout aux membres de la Guilde qui voulurent se précipiter au chevet de leur compagnon et qu'elle due frapper pour les en empêchaient, Wendy avait soigné le mage de feu. Ce dernier avait tressaillit lorsque les petites mains de la guérisseuse avait effleuré son torse, mais il réussit à contenir son envie de fuir.

Il détestait ça. Sentir quelque le toucher.

Parce que ses derniers mois ce n'était que pour lui faire du mal que le contact se faisait. Il se rappelait jusque dans les moindres détails chaque instruments de torture que son sang avait taché, de chaque souffrance qu'il lui avaient apportés. Et ses souvenirs le hantaient, le poussant à refuser le moindre contact.

Lucy profita de la confusion de Natsu pour le prendre doucement dans ses bras. Elle le sentit se crisper violemment, mais lorsqu'elle lui murmura doucement « Chut...Tout va bien...Plus personne ne te fera du mal... » au creux de l'oreille, comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant, il se raidit simplement, fermant les yeux pour maîtriser au mieux ses instincts de défenses.

Grey les observait en silence, un petit sourire collé au visage. Il les trouvait tellement mignon tout les deux ! Il avait bien remarqué que Natsu avait faillit rejeter la blonde mais la belle avait réussit à passer au travers de ses défenses. Et bien qu'il ne parût pas très à l'aise, on devinait facilement que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

À ce moment précis, une gigantesque explosion détruisit la porte qui gardait l'infirmerie. Une bonne vingtaine de mage se précipitèrent dans la pièce, trop exiguë pour tous les contenirs. Chacun exprimait sa joie de façon différente. Ils criaient, tapaient dans leurs mains, se disputaient gentiment, souriaient simplement, assaillant les tympans beaucoup trop sensible du dragon slayer. Ce dernier se boucha les oreilles et ramena ses genoux contre lui. Sa grimace douloureuse alerta les mages qui cessèrent leur chahut.

« Vous faites trop de bruit, grogna le rescapé. Je vous rappelle que ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai quasiment plus entendu de bruit ! »

Il ne mentionna pas ce qu'était le quasiment. Ses amis n'avait pas à le savoir. C'était encore trop frais et ça faisait trop mal.

Déjà qu'il avait un titanesque effort pour leur dire pourquoi il réagissait ainsi face au bruit.

Les membres de Fairy Tail parurent comprendre et apprécier ses efforts, car le tapage laissa place à une excitation aux bruits feutrés. Le blessé vit tout les membres de la guilde défiler devant lui. Des excuses, de la joie, encore des excuses et des regrets, du bonheur. Mais ce qui marqua le plus Natsu fût les traits tirés et creusés par la fatigue et par l'angoisse qui tiraillaient le visage souriant de ses amis. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet, il se doutait bien que sa propre tête devait être pire que celle de tout Fairy Tail réuni.

Le mage de feu commençait à faiblir, son corps réclamait le repos qui lui était dû. Polyussica qui était arrivée avec le torrent de mage chassa tout le monde à grand renfort de cri et de coup de balai. Une mini-baguarre commença mais un gémissement plaintif du rescapé aux oreilles sensibles les fit taire, ce qui relevait du miracle. Mais comme on dit, rien n'est impossible à Fairy Tail.

À présent il ne restait que le maître et Polyussica dans l'infirmerie. Natsu les regarda, la tête de côté et une moue interrogatrice au visage. Mais on était encore très loin de son visage aux allures enfantines.

« Natsu, lorsque tu seras rétabli, j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qu'il c'est passé », demanda le maître en plantant son regard dans celui de son enfant.

Natsu se figea. Son regard fixait Makarov sans le voir, les traits durs et impassibles. Un léger tressaillement trahissait la tempête intérieur qui faisait rage dans son esprit. Les deux personnes âgées le virent, mais elles ne pipèrent pas un mot, laissant au dragon slayer le temps de digérer l'information. Ce dernier sembla retourner sur Terre.

« Non. répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

-Je mis attendait...sourit le maître. Très bien, je ne te forcerais pas. Mais sache que si tu as besoin de confier tes soucis à quelqu'un, nous sommes ta famille et nous te soutiendrons toujours ! »

Makarov se retourna mais un éclat sur la joue de son fils attira son attention. C'était une fine perle liquide qui coulait de son œil, dévalant lentement la peau pour s'échouer dans le vide. Elle captait toutes les nuances de lumière, cristalline et pure.

Un grand sourire, celui de Natsu, le vrai, éclaira le visage de son propriétaire.

« Je sais, grand-père. Parce que je vous ai attendu ! Merci et désolé ! Déclara le dragon slayer.

-Idiot... à ces mots le maître s'était retourné pour cacher ses larmes. C'est à nous de nous excuser ! Je n'aurais jamais du demander à Erza, Grey, Lucy et Happy de partir sans toi. Tout ça parce que je trouvait qu'il fallait t'aider à gagner un peu de maturité...Si je n'avais rien fait, ils seraient immédiatement partis te chercher et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Tu n'aurais pas eu à souffrir. Je suis un maître exécrable et un père raté !

-Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi, papy ! T'es le meilleur maître de guilde du monde ! Et puis, même si vous vous seriez tout de suite mis à ma rechercher, vous ne m'aurez pas retrouvé. Ivan avait calculé son coup. Alors arrêtes de te torturer pour si peu ! »

L'exclamation avait fusé tout seule, et ses derniers mots se dissipaient lentement dans l'air. Le temps s'était momentanément stoppé, la pièce était figé par l'éternité. Les paroles de Natsu faisait fondre peu à peu le sac d'émotions du maître, allégeant considérablement le poids de ses actes.

Il sourit dans sa barbe, le temps reprit ses droits et il quitta l'infirmerie versant encore à flots ses larmes, mais cette fois-ci de joie et non de remords. Polyussica le suivit tout en ordonnant à Natsu de se recoucher, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la fatigue avait vaincu le dragon slayer qui ronflait doucement, recroquevillé sur le matelas.

Le lendemain matin, après sa première nuit complète depuis une éternité, le dragon slayer se réveilla. La première chose qu'il vit fût une tête blonde. Avec de grands yeux chocolats embués de sommeil.

« Salut ! Ça va ? Demanda Lucy, souriant à pleines dents.

- Où...suis-je ? Demanda Natsu, perturbé, les yeux parcourant la pièce pas si inconnue que ça.

à l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail, répondit la constellationniste, inquiète.

Ivan...le ton du mage de feu était complètement paniqué.

Il tenta de se relever, mais il se prit les jambes dans les draps et il s'affala de tout son long à terre.

« Désoler ! Je n'ai rien fait, promis ! » s'excusa Natsu, terrorisé, les bras sur la tête et toujours à terre, tremblant de tout ses membres.

Lucy comprit immédiatement que son meilleur ami n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il était sauvé. Elle s'approcha de lui timidement, et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le sentit se débattre, mais il était encore trop faible et elle pût le maîtriser facilement.

« Chuuut...Tout va bien, Natsu...Tu es à la maison maintenant...Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Le cauchemar est enfin fini... » susurra la jolie mage, laissant ses instincts maternels rassurer l'enfant apeuré dans ses bras.

Les paroles parurent faire effet, car petit à petit le corps brûlant cessa de trembler. Natsu enfouit sa tête dans son cou, inhalant son parfum à plein poumon pour se calmer. Les souvenirs de la veille revinrent dans sa mémoire enflammé. L'attitude protectrice de Lucy lui faisait un bien fou, et étrangement elle lui rappelait celle d'Igneel.

L'image de son père, juxtaposé à celle de ses compagnons et hantait par la torture qu'il avait subi relâchèrent subitement leur pression.

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, mouillant le haut de la constellationniste. Ses sanglots silencieux déchirait le cœur de celle-ci, mais elle n'en montra rien, se cantonnant à son rôle de « mère », apaisant les craintes et les tourments du jeune homme.

« Désolé, désolé Lucy...fit-il entre deux sanglots.

- Chut...Tu n'as pas à t'excuser...rétorqua Lucy en lui tapotant le dos.

- Désolé.. s'excusa à nouveau le rescapé. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, il enchaîna : Mais...c'était horrible ! Je ne veux plus y retourner...S'il te plaît, ne me renvois pas là-bas ! J'ai tellement peur... »

Lucy se figea. Natsu était entrain de la supplier. Combien avait-il souffert pour qu'il en soit arrivé à cet extrême ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais une nouvelle envie de tuer Ivan la saisit. Tendue de rage, elle décolla délicatement le dragon slayer d'elle et planta son regard dans le sien. Ce qu'il y lut le rassura. Non, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Mieux, elle l'aiderais. Il voyait aussi une énorme envie de meurtre, mais il savait qu'elle ne lui était pas destiné.

« On ne t'abandonneras pas, Natsu. Jamais. Tu peux comptait sur nous ! » S'exclama Lucy avec une assurance qui l'étonna elle-même.

Le mage de feu sourit à nouveau, comme il en avait l'habitude. Sa volonté venait de renaître sous les mots de la constellationniste, elle lui avait donné la force d'aller de l'avant.

Il se sentait plus fort que jamais, à nouveau heureux, prêt à surmonter tout les obstacles. Happy, Erza et Grey entrèrent. Lorsqu'il virent l'air aussi heureux que déterminé de Natsu, il ne purent que rire et pleurer de soulagement. Ils firent pendant quelques minutes une « fête » pour leurs retrouvailles, avant de soutenir le blessé et de l'emmener à la guilde.

Une ovation l'acclama. Il sourit, et tous hurlèrent de joie.

Joie. Rire. Bonheur. Bagarre. Amitié. Bonheur. Rire. Bonheur...

_- Le bonheur est éphémère, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, Natsu !_

Les silhouettes amicales des mages de Fairy Tail se tordirent avant de disparaître. Les voix s'éteignirent, le bâtiment s'évapora. Les chansons, les rires et toute la joie s'envola.

À présent, devant ses yeux abasourdis, une pièce froide aux tons gris, garnis de toute parts d'instruments de tortures dont un bon quart était taché de son sang, fit place à la guilde festive. En face de lui, un sourire malfaisant et cruel au visage, le maître de Raven Tail.

Ivan éclata de rire, et ébouriffa nonchalamment les cheveux de sa victime.

« Alors, ça t'as plu mon illusion ? »

Natsu sentit en lui quelque chose se briser. Une illusion. Ce n'était qu'un mirage, crée par son tortionnaire juste pour le plaisir de le détruire.

La rage envahit le dragon slayer, ses yeux ne reflétait qu'une envie de meurtre et une bestialité sans borne. Un grondement rauque et animal s'échappa du tréfonds de ses entrailles.

Un coup de fouet accueillit sa rébellion.

Suivit d'une pluie de claquement, faisant gicler une nouvelle fois son sang. Son corps s'arqua sous les attaques sifflantes, mais il serra les dents et refusa le moindre gémissement d'en sortir.

« On ne grogne pas après son maître ! » Le sermonna Ivan.

L'enfer avait recommencé. L'illusion du paradis avait ravivé sa volonté, mais juste pour mieux la briser.

Mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore...


	6. L'espoir, aussi fragile que magnifique

Charuru revint à la guilde un mois après. Wendy pleura de joie en la voyant et se précipita vers la petite chatte blanche pour la serrer dans ses bras. La jeune dragonne slayer était foncièrement heureuse de retrouver sa meilleure amie et confidente de toujours. Son absence avait alourdi son moral, déjà mis à mal par le kidnapping de Natsu. Maladroitement, l'exceed rassura la fillette avec des paroles douces et rassurantes, telle une vrai mère. Elle se serra tendrement dans les bras tremblants de son amie et lui assura qu'elle ne la quitterait plus.

La scène touchante fit verser quelques larmes aux plus sensibles des membres présents et Reader s'empressa d'en faire un tableau. Le premier tableau joyeux depuis presque cinq mois. Erza et Grey sourirent, alors que Lucy riait en pleurant. Pourtant, Charuru remarqua vite qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Cette silhouette qui aurait dû se précipiter à sa rencontre dés son arrivée, un poisson à la main, comme à son habitude. Du regard elle fouilla la salle et découvrit cette personne qui ( même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais ) lui manquait.

Happy, son joyeux, exubérant et farceur prétendant.

L'exceed trouva son semblable adossé contre un rebord de fenêtre. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le retour indiscret de l'élue de son cœur. Ses yeux tristes, rivés sur le paysage immuable que dévoilait la fenêtre étaient vitreux. D 'épaisses cernes violacées tranchaient son pelage bleu trop pâle. Il se tenait affalé contre le mur, la tête appuyé contre la fenêtre, sa queue pendant du rebord de pierre. L'absence total de poisson près de lui interpella la jolie chatte. Pour qu'il ne mange, ou même ne garde pas son péché mignon à ses côtés, il devait aller très mal.

Un coup d'oeil vers Lucy qui avait suivit son regard lui confirma l'état dépressif d'Happy. Charuru se détacha doucement des bras de Wendy, qui la fixa avec étonnement. D'un coup de menton l'exceed indiqua le petit chat bleu et immédiatement la dragonne slayer des cieux la libéra avec un sourire d'encouragement, alors que ses yeux s'étaient voilés par la peine et la compassion.

Elle passa près de Lucy.

« Il est dans cet état depuis deux semaine. J'ai tout essayé. Paroles rassurantes, poissons, il dort avec moi, je ne le laisse jamais seul. Mais rien à faire. Il ne parle plus, ne mange presque pas, regarde toujours dehors. Natsu lui manque. Terriblement... »

La fin de sa phrase fût coupée par un sanglot. Des larmes retracèrent les sillons laissés par les autres, mais cette fois-ci c'était de détresse. La constellationniste ne supporterait pas qu'un autre de ses amis proches disparaisse.

Du bout de la queue, Charuru effleura la cuisse de Lucy et lui sourit. Elle se doutait bien que Lucy, et même Grey et Erza malgré leurs difficulté a exprimer leurs sentiments, avaient essayé de consoler et d'alléger la peine de l'exceed bleu. Mais ils n'avaient pas réussi. Désormais, c'était à elle de jouer. À elle de sauver l'être qui l'avait toujours secouru. Sur Nirvana, dans Edolas,...Il l'avait protégé envers et contre tout. À elle de faire de même.

Charuru tapota l'épaule d'Happy. Il ne tourna pas la tête. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'ait senti. Alors, décidée à ne rien lâcher, elle se planta devant lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces et de toute sa volonté. Le bruit sec résonna dans toute la guilde qui s'était figée et qui regardait à présent la scène avec ébahissement.

« ESPECE DE CHAT IDIOT ! hurla Charuru, furieuse. TU CROIS VRAIMENT QU'EN TE MORFONDANT AINSI TU VAS RETROUVER NATSU ?!

- ...

L'exceed blanche reprit, plus doucement :

-Bats-toi, Happy. Tu te rappelle de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de dire ? On ne meurt pas pour ses amis, on vit pour eux ! Et il n'ait pas mort, j'en suis certaine. Il nous attend. Il t'attends, toi. Alors bats-toi, pour lui. Cesse de te lamenter, Happy. Ne ressasse pas tes souvenirs et vas de l'avant ! IDIOT ! »

Le dernier mot avait était hurlé, plus pour garder contenance qu'autre chose. Les émotions, toutes contradictoires, tourbillonnaient en Charuru. La peine et la compassion pour le petit chat brisé en face d'elle. Parce que c'était certainement lui, le plus touché par la disparition de Natsu. C'était sa moitié, celui qui lui permettait d'aller de l'avant, encore et toujours. Celui dont le sourire était son soleil, sa lumière, sa raison de vivre. Parce que sans Natsu, il n'était rien. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait...

Et la jolie chatte avait bien l'intention de lui démontrer le contraire. Car pour elle, Happy était quelqu'un d'aussi insouciant que courageux. Il avait fallu quatre mois et demi à sa volonté pour s'ébranler, se fissurer et s'effondrer alors que n'importe qui d'autre n'aurait même pas tenu la première semaine. Parce que pour elle, son caractère joyeux, farceur, stupide et innocent était essentiel. Elle ne le montrait pas, rejetant encore et toujours les demandes incessantes du petit chat bleu. Pourtant sans lui, un vide dans son cœur se créait. L'exceed appréciait énormément son compagnon.

Happy, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, regarda quelqu'un en face, les yeux dans les yeux. Et pas n'importe qui. Devant lui l'élue de son cœur se dressait dans toutes sa splendeur, brûlant de son regard d'acier les chaînes qui meurtrissait son cœur. Il la fixait avidement, se rendant compte une fois de plus de la magnificence que dégageait la petite chatte au caractère bien trempé. Son pelage blanc, ses grands yeux marrons qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Toutes ses mimiques, ses gestes, ses qualités et ses défauts, resplendissant de souveraineté. Happy se noya dans sa force, puisant sa volonté dans celle de sa semblable. Puis, peu à peu, alors qu'il digérait lentement le sermon de Charuru, qu'il en analysait chaque mot avant de les assembler telle un puzzle géant, il reconstruisit sa flamme. La force qui lui permettait d'aller de l'avant, de se relever quelques soit les obstacles et la douleur. Le brasier de son âme s'enflammait à nouveau, alors que les souvenirs affluaient.

Sa naissance, lorsque tout le monde l'avait accueilli à renforts de cris de joies. Le visage innocent et illuminé de Natsu, qu'il avait immédiatement reconnu comme étant son « père ».

Sa première partie de pêche avec Natsu et Lisanna. Le dragon slayer de feu lui avait offert une dizaines de minuscules poissons, toute sa récolte, n'en gardant aucun pour lui même si la taille ridicule de son trophée avait bien fait rire le chaton.

La fête organisée pour ses un an. L'alcool avait coulé à flot, il en avait même bu une gorgée qu'il avait tout de suite recraché. Le goût amer de la boisson l'avait dégoûté à vie. Même maintenant sa langue s'en rappelait.

Les années de joie et de rire qui se sont succédées. Les missions, les bagarres, les disputes, les réconciliations,...

Puis la mort de Lisanna, qui les avaient tous bouleversés. Le deuil, long et douloureux. Mais ils s'en étaient remis, ensemble, se soutenant mutuellement. Natsu et lui, ainsi que toute la guilde.

La rencontre avec Lucy, un rayon de bonheur dans leur vie mouvementée. Comment ils lui avaient fait découvrir Fairy Tail, leurs première mission en trio, puis avec Erza et Gray. Son grand jeu qu'il s'était découvert avec son arrivée : l'énerver.

Le Nirvana, et surtout Charuru. Celle qui dés la première seconde, dés le premier regard, avait fait battre son cœur encore blessé par la mort de sa « mère ». Toutes ses tentatives pour la séduire, pour l'approcher et peut-être même s'emparer de son cœur à elle, si hautaine et indifférente mais pourtant tellement généreuse et charmante.

L'aventure à Edolas, puis la « résurrection » de Lisanna. Son âme à nouveau totalement rétablie, prête à surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve...

Jusqu'à l'enlèvement de Natsu. Lorsqu'on lui avait retiré l'unique personne qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné, qui l'avait toujours soutenu, consolé depuis bien avant sa naissance. La personne avec qui il inventait des farces, avec qui il squattait chaque soir le lit de la constellationniste, avec qui il pêchait, riait, plaisantait, combattait, séduisait Charuru...La personne avec qui il ne s'était jamais disputé.

Natsu, l'homme avec qui il avait tout fait, tout éprouvé...

Son univers s'était fissuré, ce jour maudit. Et chaque seconde qui s'écoulait en son absence agrandissait la brèche. Jusqu'à ce que le mur s'écroule.

Et que Charuru rebâtisse, de toute la force de sa volonté et de son courage, son esprit brisé. Qu'elle recolle tant bien que mal les morceaux. Pour lui permettre de se relever, de combattre et de retrouver Natsu.

L'exceed blanche vit au travers des yeux si expressifs d'Happy sa volonté s'affirmer, son âme s'embraser. Et surtout, elle vit son sourire, si joyeux, tellement innocent et plein de candeur.

« J'm'enflamme ! » s'exclama Happy, en souriant à pleines dents tout en se relevant d'un bond, le poing en l'ai, imitation parfaite de l'énergumène aux cheveux roses. Puis, plus bas, à l'attention de celle qui l'avait sauvé : « Merci, Charuru. »

D'un bond, il se releva, et toute traces de peine et de douleur disparurent de son visage. Il prit son envol et rejoignit Lucy, à qui il demanda un poisson qu'elle accepta de lui offrir de bon cœur, non sans un regard reconnaissant à la chatte qui avait dissimulé son sourire derrière une expression hautaine.

La guilde, auparavant silencieuse et immobile, s'illumina. La bonne humeur recouvrée d'Happy avait contaminé l'ambiance générale, et pendant plusieurs heures, le bâtiment reprit toute sa splendeur d'antan. Bagarres comprises. Et dégâts collatéraux avec.

Mirajane souriait, servant par dizaines des chopes de bière aux mages et des tonneaux à Kanna qui les engloutissait à une vitesse folle. À ses côtés, Gildartz qui n'était pas encore reparti, et qui venait de détruire sa chaise et la moitié du bar en se cassant la figure. Lucy se faisait chahutée par un exceed survolté, qui d'ailleurs quitta bien vite sa proie préféré pour aller quémandait un poisson à la barman pour Charuru, ce qui lui valu une remarque et un regard entendu de Mirajane sur sa vie amoureuse.

Gadjeel chantait ( faux ), tandis que la majorité de l'assistance lui balançait toutes sortes de fruits pas mûrs du tout voir complètement pourri pour qu'il cesse son massacre. Elfmann criait à tout bout champ « C'est un homme ! » tandis qu'Erza mangeait tranquillement son fraisier en compagnie de Grey ( habillé d'un simple caleçon, le reste de ses vêtements traînant à droite et à gauche ) .

L'ambiance festive se fit soudainement engloutir par une autre, plus belliqueuse. Tout ça parce qu'Elfmann avait jeté une de ses chaussettes très odorante au dragon slayer d'acier pour le faire taire, qui le chanteur clouté prit très mal. Ce dernier se jeta sur le premier, qui écrasa Grey au passage, qui donna un coup de poing à Fried en pensant que c'était lui, qui s'en prit à Kanna, qui elle frappa à nouveau le pauvre Elfmann, et en moins d'une minute toute la guilde s'était fait embarquer dans le carnage.

Finalement, Erza mit fin au combat en assommant tout ce petit monde. Lucy soupira, jetant un coup d'oeil au massacre qu'était à présent la guilde depuis la protection solide que le bar offrait. La plupart des tables, bancs, chaises et autres mobiliers brisés, des éclats de verre jonchaient le sol, cohabitant avec les corps des mages vaincus. Le T-shirt de Grey qui pendouillait du lustre. Et au milieu de ce capharnaüm, la belle Titania et son célèbre péché mignon : Le Fraisier.

Tout à coup, en surprenant tout les êtres conscients un petit écran surgit de nulle part flotta dans la pièce délabrée. Des images, un peu flou, comme vu à travers un voile blanchâtre, prirent possession de la scène.

_Une ville, immense. Les maisons qui se talonnaient, les grandes artères bondées, les petites ruelles insalubres quasiment vides. Puis un château. Fin et élancé, véritable sculpture de pierre. Des tours grandioses qui écrasaient de leur vertigineuse hauteur quiconque s'en approchait. _

_S'ensuivit une arène, plus en hauteur. Composé__e__ d'un ovale de gradin travaillé, soutenu par quatre grands piliers_ _qui représentaient des anciens rois et reines de Fiore, tous extrêmement célèbre._

_Après l'arène géante, le massif de falaises, pics et forêts s'entremêlant en un joyeux bazar. _

_L'image s'effilocha, avant de noircir. Et aussi soudainement que le paysage avait disparu, il réapparut. Enfin, on était au pied de la plus des montagne. Celle dont le sommet n'était pas visible, cach__é__ par les nuages qui l'évitait paresseusement. La scène projetée montrait une large cavité, qu'on devinait normalement camouflée par magie grâce à la fausse parois curieusement transparente. Comme si l'image voulait qu'ils comprennent le piège, et qu'ils en saisissent la portée. Tout à coup, une masse noir au reflets gras brouilla la surface de l'écran avant que les contours ne reprennent leur netteté. Des cheveux crasseux, comme des milliers de filaments sales qui se battaient sur une tête. Le crâne, rattaché au corps d'un homme de dos, plutôt musclé mais pas trop, à la démarche très très légèrement boiteuse. Il s'avança, prononça quelques mots qu'ils ne purent entendre et la fausse parois rocheuse s'effaça. L'homme pénétra dans la grotte qui s'illumina. Comme une caméra bien réglée, l'image suivit la personne, restant à quelques mètres pour pouvoir mieux englober le décor. Ce dernier état assez sobre. Un long tunnel éclair__é__ par des lachrymas crachotant un faible halo lumineux, les murs en arc de cercle humide, l'eau suintant du plafond s'écoulant sur eux. Parfois, quelques tâches brunes, grandes éclaboussures au vague aspect rougeâtre. __Le couloir s'étendait sur une vingtaine de mètres, plongeant au cœur de la montagne. Puis, une porte, toute simple, en bois cerclé de fer. L'homme poussa le battant et entra. La lumière crue des lachrymas qui flottaient dans l'air à plein régime martyrisait les pupilles habituées au pénombre de l'ancienne pièce. Pourtant l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il avança dans la salle et tous purent la détailler. Elle était gigantesque, les parois de la grotte s'élargissant brusquement pour former une titanesque coupole irrégulière et naturelle. Dedans, sur un sol couvert de ciment et taché de toutes sortes de marques, des chaises, des tables, une ou deux poubelles trop pleines, un bar collé au mur à droite. En face, quelques portes fermé__e__s. Et partout, entassés sur les chaises, les tables, à même le sol, des hommes et des femmes qui s'inclinait respectueusement devant l'arrivant. Certains étaient visiblement fortement éméchés par l'alcool qu'un barman __au regard __froid leurs servait par l'intermédiaire de ravissantes serveuses au décolleté plongeant et à la mini robe révélant plus qu'elle ne cachait leurs formes généreuses. Un peu de maquillage provoquant et un sourire aguicheur au visage. L'homme salua la foule est une personne se détacha du groupe. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux tirant sur le rouge, tressé sur le devant. Elle avait des allures de psychopathe, pourtant parfaitement soumise à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle lui annonça quelque chose qu'ils ne purent entendre, mais visiblement ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles car le corps de l'impertinente vola à travers la guilde. Puis, l'homme se retourna et __commença à apostropher le public qui gardait la tête baissé, espérant que la crise passerait. _

L'écran s'éteignit. Et ce fût la tempête.

Lucy eut un hoquet de stupeur, suivit par celui de la guilde entière. Ses yeux noirs cruels, cette bouche au sourire malsain, ces cheveux sales, cette barbe taillée en boule... Ivan ! C'était Ivan ! L'homme qui leur avait tout pris, les plongeant dans ce tourbillon de souffrance éternel. Le maître de Raven Tail, celui dont le sort n'avait même pas besoin d'être débattu. Celui qu'il tuerait, sans remords, et même avec plaisir. Et qu'Erza se fera un plaisir de torturer juste avant. Pendant quelques jours au moins.

Fairy Tail, figée par la stupeur, mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, l'écran était relié à Charuru. Deuxièmement ce qu'ils venaient de voir était une vision.

« Génial ! S'exclama Wendy en découvrant le prodige qui venait de s'accomplir. C'est génial Charuru, non ? Polyussica a réussi ! »

Son enthousiasme n'atteignit pas la plupart des mages. Enfin, les plus intelligents et les plus vifs. Ceux qui avaient compris le secret que leur dévoilait l'exceed au travers de son don :

L'emplacement de Raven Tail.

La guilde ennemi se situait dans une grotte, ça c'était sûre. Dans une montagne. Ce qui était, somme toute, assez logique. Restait à savoir QUELLE montagne ! Parce qu'il y en avait des centaines, rien que dans une petite partie de Fiore.

« Bon, réfléchissons en commençant par le début, commença Lucy tout en étalant une carte du pays sur la table. Tous se penchèrent sur le parchemin aux coins déchirés. On a vu une grande ville. Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas en pleine campagne ou dans un coin reculé.

- Le château, j'en suis sûre, c'était celui de Mercurius ! Pépia Wendy. Je suis allais le voir avec Charuru le jour où nous sommes arrivés à Crocus.

- Wendy a raison, acquiesa ladite Charuru.

- Donc, on partirait du fait que ce soit à proximité de la Capitale, résuma la mage aux cheveux blonds, concentrée sûr sa tâche.

- Après, l'écran nous a présenté le Domus Flau, l'arène des grands jeux magiques. La montagne que l'on cherche doit se trouver de ce côté, ajouta Grey en indiquant l'emplacement de l'arène sur la carte.

- Alors c'est bien celle-là :Le plus grand mont du massif. Je le sais parce qu'on ne voyait pas le sommet, mais qu'en plus je suis certaine d'avoir aperçue de la neige vers le pic. Et on dit que de loin, la chape blanche de neige qui recouvrait perpétuellement la moitié du Mont faisait scintiller la montagne, comme des écailles aussi étincelantes qu'immaculées de dragons. D'où son nom, le Mont Dragon. C'est cette montagne-là ! » Hurla Levy, de sa petite voix stridente très fière.

Pour calmer la petite mage des mots, Gadjil lui tapa légèrement la tête avec un « C'est bon crevette on a compris, pas besoin de gueuler ! » avant d'ajouter, à l'adresse de l'assemblée aux yeux brillants par la joie et l'espoir.

« Bon, on va le buter maintenant, ce maître de pacotille ? Et reprendre Salamander par la même occasion. »

Tout ça avec sa grâce et son tact légendaire. Mais personne n'y fit attention. Tous se précipitait vers la sortie, pressé d'en découdre. Des épées surgit de nulle part les stoppèrent net dans leurs élans.

« Si on y va comme ça, sans aucun plan, non seulement on risque d'avoir pas mal de blessés, mais en plus Ivan pourrait partir avec Natsu sans problème et tout ça parce que vous êtes trop idiots pour mener une attaque convenable et dans la confusion vous gêner mutuellement. De plus, adieux l'effet de surprise. Alors vous restez là. Je veux Luxus, Lucy, Grey et Gildartz avec moi, on va voir le maître pour établir un plan d'assaut. Le premier qui se casse, je le ramène par ce qui lui restera de couille SI il lui en reste, compris ? Et pas de faveur pour les filles, les cheveux assurent des prises efficaces ! »

La voix de Titania claqua comme un fouet, empreinte d'une autorité et d'une assurance sans faille montrant qu'elle est tout a fait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Sagement, laissant tout de même leur déception s'exprimer, les mages rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur de la guilde et se rassirent, prenant leur mal en patience.

Quelques rebelles voulurent jouer au plus malin et le regrettèrent. Vite et très fort.

Ceux qui avait était précédemment interpellé par l'implacable guerrière se rendirent au bureau de Makarov, Erza sur les talons ( après avoir demandé à la jeune guérisseuse de soigner les abrutis parce qu'ils en auront besoin pour se battre ).

Grey poussa la porte, non sans se retenir de la geler sur place. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir étriper Ivan et libérer Natsu. Pas papoter pendant des heures de stratégie. Pour une fois, son impulsivité réagissait mieux que sa raison. Parce qu'il venait enfin d'apercevoir le bout du tunnel. Parce que maintenant qu'ils connaissaient la position du maître de Raven Tail, tout allait basculer et la vie reprendrait son cours habituel. Les habituels batailles rangées recommenceraient, il pourra à nouveau se bastonner tranquillement avec Natsu, et surtout lui mettre un bon pain en pleine face pour faire définitivement passer l'angoisse et la colère qui s'étaient amassées ces derniers mois en lui. Exorciser toutes les émotions négatives qui lui broyaient le cœur par les poings avant de cicatriser grâce à _son _ sourire exceptionnel, celui qui le définissait si bien.

À sa suite, Lucy perdue dans ses pensées, pour le moins meurtrières. Envers Ivan principalement, parce que cet homme était la source de tout les malheurs que subissait la guilde depuis maintenant les cinq mois les plus longs de son existence. Et un peu envers Erza, qui l'avait empêchée de se précipiter au secours de son meilleur ami. Bien qu'elle comprenne tout à fait les raisons de la mage aux cheveux écarlates, bien qu'elle sache qu'une action irréfléchie risquait de compromettre la vie de Natsu, son cœur meurtri, insidieux et égoïste ne pensait qu'à le rejoindre, à le serrer dans ses bras et à recouvrer son ancienne vie, ses anciennes habitudes pour reléguer ces cinq mois au rang de cauchemar. Elle ne supportait plus l'ambiance macabre qui avait remplacée celle festive de la guilde en son absence. Le bonheur. Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, être heureuse.

Était-ce trop demander ?

Luxus franchit à son tour la porte qui menait au bureau de son grand-père. Il n'avait même pas songé à contredire les ordres d'Erza, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il était las. Fatigué de ce stress permanent, de ce désespoir qui griffait profondément son cœur à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son petit frère enlevé. Parce que oui. Après avoir tenté de prendre Fairy tail par la force et échoué, seul dans le désert, il avait réfléchi. Longtemps, entre quelques bagarres, les repas et les siestes. Pour s'apercevoir que finalement, le jeune survolté avait raison. La guilde était très bien comme elle était. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, lui, c'était céder à sa faiblesse. Pire encore, il avait causé du tord à ceux qu'il aimait comme si c'était sa famille. Ça aussi il avait mis très longtemps à s'en rendre compte, puis à l'admettre. Mais à présent, grâce aux événements sur l'île Tenrou et à Gildartz qui l'avait réintégré, il pouvait porter l'emblème de Fairy Tail et surtout en être incommensurablement fier. Ce qu'il avait prouvé face à Purehito, le second maître et à son père .

_Tss_.

Ce type, il aurait mieux fait de l'exploser à tel point qu'il aurait mis des mois à s'en remettre. Mais Luxus se promit de se rattraper. Après tout il venait de découvrir la cachette de ce lâche.

Et suivant l'état dans lequel il récupéreront Natsu, il verrait bien s'il le laisserait en vie. Enfin, pas s'en l'avoir bien torturé comme il faut au préalable.

Le dragon slayer de deuxième génération se lécha les babines, un sourire de prédateur au visage.

Gildartz suivit les trois personnes avant lui. Sur son visage cerné, un léger sourire flotté, chargé de promesse de vengeance et d'espoir. Enfin, ils touchaient leurs but : Récupérer Natsu et mettre une bonne correction au gamin de Makarov. Rien qu'en y pensant, sa magie enflait en lui, tourbillonnant comme un fauve en cage qui n'attendait qu'une chose, se libérer. Mais il ne lui accorda pas ce plaisir. Pas maintenant.

Après ces cinq mois éprouvant, il allait enfin avoir de l'action. Et surtout il pourra enfin revoir son « fils » au sourire si particulier. Il se souvenait encore de la douleur qui lui avait broyé le cœur quand il était revenu d'une longue et périlleuse mission de rang S-S. La ville de Magnolia ne s'était pas arrangé à son arrivée comme d'habitude, ce qui avait causé la destruction d'une dizaine de maison sur son passage. Mais le mage ne s'en était pas rendu compte et avait poursuivi son chemin jusqu'au moulin qui leur servait à présent de guilde. Lorsqu'il avait franchi le seuil de Fairy tail, seul le silence avait répondu à son salut. Puis les sanglots déchirants d'Happy qui venait de se précipiter dans ses bras. Sa surprise au fur et à mesure que Gildartz découvrait les visages ravagés de ces compagnons, puis du maître. « Quelqu'un est mort ? » avait-il alors demandé, la peur au ventre en ne voyant pas quelques-uns de ces compagnons dont Natsu, alors que son équipe était présente. Et là, une Erza qui retenait courageusement ses larmes lui avait tout racontée. La dispute, le vol plané de Natsu, puis son absence. La mission, le retour, et finalement la disparition évidente de Natsu. Sa culpabilité se ressentait aux trémolos qui agitait sa voix d'ordinaire aussi assurée qu'autoritaire.

Et là, la déchirure avait mordu son cœur. Sa raison, qui pour ne pas sombrer, avait tenté d'établir toutes les causes possibles d'un retard éventuel de Natsu. Puis, au fur et à mesure que tous démontait ses convictions, il s'était sentit défaillir. Pourtant, son corps était resté droit, le visage impassible, mais le regard lointain. Une larme, une seule avait témoigné de sa détresse.

À présent il s'était repris en main, et une fois le choc passé, il avait décidé de rester pour aider aux recherches et surtout soutenir le maître qui culpabilisait énormément.

Erza ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle regrettait un peu d'avoir dû retenir ses camarades comme elle l'avait fait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. La situation devait être rapportée, analysée, puis ils devaient ensemble trouvée un plan infaillible pour ramener Natsu à la maison sans qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu 'elle avait demandé aux quatres personnes de monter avec elle. Lucy, parce qu'elle était intelligente et que son imagination tordue d'auteur pourrait leur servir. Grey pour éviter qu'il ne parte seul, ni vu ni connu. Et parce qu'il était intelligent, pour peu qu'un certain mage aux cheveux roses ne soit pas à côté. Gildartz, c'était le plus vieux et le plus sage après le maître, ainsi que le plus fort. Sa place était donc obligatoirement ici. Et Luxus parce qu'il était extrêmement intelligent derrière ses airs de grosse brute bourru. Rien que l'ancien jeu qu'il avait organisé pour devenir maître suffisait à le prouver.

Lorsque le maître leur demanda la raison de leur venue, la guerrière se retrouva porte-parole du groupe. Elle leur lança un regard noir, particulièrement appuyé vers Gildartz et Luxus qui aurait dû expliquer la situation à sa place. Mais elle remplit sa tâche, de sa voix assurée, sans une once de doute malgré les assauts de son esprit qui lui hurlait qu'à chaque seconde qui passait, Natsu se rapprochait un peu plus de la mort.

Et de la peur qui l'étreignait de ses bras glacées...

…...

Dans la guilde silecieuse, Elfmann tenait tant bien que mal assit sur son tabouret. Mirajane avait compris que si Erza ne lui avait pas demandé de venir, c'est parce que c'était la seule capable de tenir un troupeau de mage plutôt tendu. Elle servit une boisson non-alcoolisée à son frère, qui la remercia machinalement, le regard rivé sur la porte du bureau du maître. Ça faisait maintenant trente-et-une minute, quarante deux secondes qu'ils discutaient. L'impatience en bas ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Trente-deux minutes.

Le géant à la peau mate et aux cheveux blancs grogna, tout en entamant un mouvement de va et vient qui faisait vaciller son support, déjà mis à mal par son poids pour le moins... important.

Une main réconfortante l'apaisa par son simple touché sur son épaule. Il ne se retourna pas, aillant déjà reconnu la détentrice de la source de chaleur. Lisanna, sa plus jeune sœur, lui sourit tendrement avant de déposer un bisous sur sa joue.

« Patience Elf-nii... » lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix paisible, trahi par ses intonations contenues.

Car en vérité, elle était autant, voir plus pressée que son tas de muscle de frère d'aller à la rencontre d'Ivan, de le rouer de coup et d'aller chercher son précieux meilleur ami. Hors de question qu'elle le laisse croupir une seconde de plus dans cette guilde pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, entouré par des personnes assoiffés de sang. Pas lui. Il ne le méritait pas, alors que toute sa vie il n'avait fait que réconforter les personnes qu'il croisait simplement en souriant, parfois en apaisant leurs peines grâce à un simple contact, les laissant partager son fardeau avec lui, portant sans faillir le poids qui entravait les autres. La cadette frissonna et son étreinte sur l'épaule d'Elfmann se resserra. Il lui manquait tant...

Trente-huit minutes et vingt-deux secondes.

La porte qui séparait le bureau de Makarov à l'escalier et qui conduisait au hall s'ouvrit. Les cinq membres de Fairy Tail ( dont le maître ) en sortirent.

Rapidement, ils exposèrent le plan de sauvetage et expliquèrent individuellement le rôle de chacun.

…...

Le lendemain, six heures du matin. Le soleil se levait lentement sur la paisible ville de Magnolia, quelques brumes s'évaporant paresseusement des habitations endormis. La rosée du matin chatouillait les rares passants qui se dirigeaient vers leur lieu de travail d'un pas pressé.

Pourtant, un peu à l'écart, devant un moulin à l'emblème de la célèbre guilde des fées, un groupement de personnes discutait à voix basse, se donnant les derniers ordres et les derniers conseils. Quelques minutes plus tard, les chuchotements cessèrent. Un petit homme à la moustache blanchi par l'âge venait d'attirer l'attention général. Il fit quelques mouvements avec ses mains, remuant des lèvres, et tous acquiesçaient à se qu'il semblait être la fin de chaque phrases. Puis, les personnes se prirent par la main, certaines en se souriant mutuellement de manière confiante, d'autres en s'échangeant des regards angoissés, mais déterminés. Quiconque aurait pu voir cette scène de loin aurait remarqué les liens puissants qui unissait chacune des personnes à son prochain. Et malgré le sérieux qu'ils dégageaient, on ne pourrait s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en les voyants, tout en se demandant si un jour on connaîtrait un bonheur identique.

Le mains du vieil homme s'illuminèrent de magie, brillants de milles feux. Des runes apparurent sous les pieds du cercle d'homme et de femme. Puis, dans un gigantesque cercle blanc, de magie pure et éclatante, les silhouettes s'effacèrent peu à peu. Et en un éclair, ils disparurent...

Pour réapparaître à une centaine de mètre du fameux Mont Dragon, où Ivan se cachait.

Le jeu du chat et de la souris était terminé, et à présent les proies allaient devenir chasseurs...

Le plus grand sauvetage de Fiore jamais entreprit venait de débuter dans le plus grand des secrets.

Pourtant, quelques part dans une pièce éclaboussée par du sang frais, un jeune homme souriait tendrement, les yeux clos et la respiration sifflante.

« Vous êtes arrivés trop tard... » murmura-t-il dans son sommeil visiblement agité.


End file.
